Tag, You're It
by Iamrotting
Summary: Elsa have Intermittent Explosive Disorder for three years already and still can't get back to her own self. But one day, she met a girl... a girl that shined bright like a sun. But just like Elsa, she used to have problems like that too. She HAD depression for two years. This time it was her turn to get Elsa back on feet... her own normal life. (Modern AU and set in California)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, iamrotting here! Sorry that I haven't introduce myself in the other story, Don't Shut Me Out (kill me, I can't think of any ideas to write for that one so I'm gonna postpone this one for a bit, but it will continue... after I thought up of a awesome idea).****  
**

**Okay, so i was wanting to do a modern AU for elsanna (haters gonna hate) and so here it is! This one should be tolerable unlike my other one which makes me cringy. well sorry for rambling, i guess i should let you guys read for a bit. thank you!**

* * *

I was a rich kid, I had good grades, a great job, great parents, and everything was great for me. I didn't have many friends and that was because of something that I had in me… something that I didn't have any control over. My anger issues. I couldn't help it. I didn't know when I've gotten so angry or how I got this issue. Sometimes, I would get panic attacks if I get too angry. My parents told me to go to the therapy. I didn't want to, but in order for me to control myself I had to. But one day as I was waiting for my turn for my session for Dr. Olaf, who is actually a pretty funny guy, close to my age (around 22 or 23), I've noticed this girl that was sitting across from me with a magazine.

I stared at her and I kept staring since she didn't notice my stare. She was a beautiful young lady. She looked like she was around my age. She had freckles… really dark freckles across her face which I thought was extremely cute. She had teal eyes and auburn hair that was tied in a pigtail. She had really skinny fingers that looks like it would break into pieces if I touch them. She had-

She was staring at me.

I stared back but turned away to stare at my hands so things wouldn't get awkward around us. Well in this case, just me.

I listened to her putting down the magazine to a table that was beside her. I bit my lip as she slowly got up from her chair with her sweater over her arm and walked right in front of me. I was shaking. I haven't been this nervous since… forever. She sat down beside me and looked at me. Although I wasn't looking at her anymore, she was staring.

"Hey." I heard her whisper to me.

_God Elsa, please don't make a fool of yourself and let your anger get to you please.  
_  
"What do you want?" I looked at her with a terrifying glare. She looked down at my hands and noticed I was shaking. _Why am I so nervous? What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She put her hands on mine. I wanted to pull away. But I couldn't let that happen with such a beautiful girl next to me. I didn't even notice how cold I was from the fucking air conditioner that was blasting.

"Wow… you're freezing." She grabbed her sweater and put it around my back.

_Who does she think she is? Just because she's drop dead gorgeous doesn't me she has the authority to touch me._

"What the fuck are you doing?" I glared at her with all my might. I pulled my hands back against my hearts will. That left the poor girl startled. Yes, I said poor girl because I didn't mean it.  
_  
Elsa, the fuck is wrong with you? Stop that!_

"Oh, sorry. I should've introduced myself first. My name's…"

"Elsa! It's your turn! C'mon in." I turned to see who was calling me from behind. It was my therapist. I sighed and took off without leaving a good bye to the girl. I didn't even catch her name yet. The sweater that was on my back fell down on the floor and I left it there without turning my back. I went into the office and the girl stared at me until the door was completely shut. Dr. Olaf offered me a seat to sit down and I sat with my legs crossed and arms supporting my head. The therapist sat down across from me.

"So Elsa, how was your day?" he had a notepad and a pencil on his hand.

I shrugged. I didn't really care about how my day went day after day. I had a boring life, but I tried my best to stay as a good kid to my parents and I even tried harder with the condition I currently have here. He stared at me and shrugged as well with a smile.

"That girl over there, her names Anna." I was taken aback from what Dr. Olaf had noticed. I mumbled her name under my breath.

Anna.

_Anna_.

**Anna**. What a beautiful name...

"So her name's Anna. So what? She's just a girl that decided to touch me without my permission." I glared at him.

Every time I come here each day of every two weeks, I get mad and I couldn't help it.

I got up as fast as I could and open the door. I walked out, slamming the door as loudly as I could so that I could voice my anger. _Let it go free_. But I didn't know why I was so angry. Well, of course I didn't. Most of the time I never did because it just fucking happens without warning. I pushed my messy bangs back into place. I looked up and the girl was still sitting there. I glared at her and kept glaring for 20 seconds, which seem like 20 minutes. I walked over to her and she looked at me with a fearful look.

"Your name's Anna?"

She nodded silently.

"Why the fuck did you suddenly come towards me?!"

_Fuck Elsa! Keep yourself together! You're gonna fucking make her cry and it's all gonna be your fault because you fucking took you damn anger at her!_

My mind told me to stop, but I couldn't. I stood there in front of her, eyes looking into her soul. She started to fidget around, avoiding my eye contact and playing with her braid. I heard the office door opening and I knew in that moment, Dr. Olaf looked at me with anger, and fear and he never felt that way to me. He was always that calm and happy person, much like a kid.

"I-I was just…" tears were flowing down Anna's cheek who was staring at her braid. I realized what I did was really wrong leaving my heart aching. I sighed and looked down on my feet.

"Sorry." I mumbled below my breath, just barely enough for Anna to hear but, not enough for Dr. Olaf to hear. Anna looked at me with surprise and smiled, while wiping her tears away. With my head low, my eyes made way to happy face from Anna making my heart calmed down. I didn't smile though. I wanted to, but I just couldn't because I felt guilty and ashamed of myself for my idiotic behavior. I looked back at the therapist that was just leaning against the opened door with a smile.

I suddenly got a feeling that I would get better if I had this girl with me to be my friend. I wanted to have someone that could learn to control me when I get out of control, someone that would sit beside me if I have a panic attack, someone that would hug me, tell me that I'll be alright and I knew that one person would her.

"What's your name?" she asked me. I looked up and realized how beautiful her teal eyes were. But I didn't say anything and so she repeated her question again while cupping her hands on my face. I wanted to back away, but at the same time, I didn't want to.

_Say it you idiot. Did you forget your fucking name?_

"E-Elsa." I said softly.

She smiled and let go of my face. I frowned a bit and rub my fcheeks. She grabbed my free hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Elsa." Her smile was beautiful.

"Yeah." And for the first time in forever, I smiled a teeny tiny bit.

* * *

**UPDATE! Sorry, I'm going to fix my grammars and stuff like that. English is my second language, so please bear with me. I'll try to do my best and I'll be more careful from now on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters today huh? Well I guess I must be really bored. This chapter is a bit… I don't know, tell me how it is 'cause I really don't know how I feel about this one. It seems a bit cheesy but I can get better than that. Enjoy!**

* * *

I've met this girl. Her name's Anna. Well, meeting her wasn't intentional but I guess I was glad that I've met someone like her. She' was drop dead gorgeous and she looked like the type of girl that would accidentally fall down if someone just gently push her. I've met her in my therapy office.

My therapy session was finished for the day. I looked at Anna that was standing beside me when we were getting out to the elevator. I had so many things to ask her, but I didn't know where to start.

_Why would she come near me? Why is she in the therapy waiting room? Does she know I have anger issues?_

These questions filled up my head as I continued to stare at her. Wow… she's really short or maybe it's just me being really tall. She noticed me looking at her and I swiftly looked to the other side of the hall. I could literally hear her smirking at me. The elevator stopped at our floor and I awkwardly walked inside. I pressed the button to the first floor. Well, more like _WE_ pressed the button. I felt her finger on mine and I quickly pulled back. I didn't know why though.

"Sorry." She mumbled softly to me. I ignored it. I hated myself for ignoring such a beautiful girl that I hardly met being so nice to me when I made her cry. I'm such a horrible person. As we waited for the elevator to get down from the 20th floor all the way to the first floor, we stood there silently. It was a painful silence so I decided to talk and this time, I really don't want to mess up in front of her.

"So, Anna, why were you in there?" I asked her, trying to make myself sound as nicely as possible as I turned towards her. She looked at me and smiled. The elevator soon got to the first floor and we got out. We walked outside without Anna saying anything yet. We sat in front of the stairs outside the tall skyscraper.

"Well, actually I'm a friend of Olaf. He told me if we could eat lunch together and so I said yes." She smiled but I didn't notice her since I was playing with my fringes. I'm so fucking rude sometimes and I didn't even notice. I looked up from my braid and frowned while looking at the people that were passing and going in the busy streets on Wednesday.

"Then why didn't you stay there instead of fucking around with me." I looked at her and she looked back with astonishment.

_Oh shit. Why the hell did you have to sound like a fucking asshole, you little piece of shit? You might as well go down to a sewer pipe and drown with filthy shit water._

I covered my mouth and said no more. I sighed and covered my face with my palm. I didn't want her to see my pathetic self getting fucking angry all the fucking time. I got up my courage and took her hand with mine.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. If there's someone in the therapy waiting for a checkup, then there's reasons why they're there." I said with my eyes closed. She nodded and looked towards the street.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but since we're just starting to, y'know be friends, we might as well talk about our strengths and weaknesses. Oh my god, I sound like my teacher from my freaking high school. Okay, I'm just rambling right now, I'll shut up." And she did. I laughed softly and I stopped suddenly, surprised. I haven't laugh for a really long time and all those times I felt like laughing wasn't a part of me anymore, but here it is! I'm laughing before I even knew it and couldn't be happier.

"Oh my god, this is actually the first time I've ever laughed…" I was so happy. But that only left Anna confused. She didn't know about my anger issue. I looked at her with determination. Determined that I would tell her about my issue without getting angry or getting an attack like I did with other people that I've talked to long time ago. But I was afraid. I was afraid to scare her. More importantly lose the first friend that I've had since a long time. I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. She was still looking at me with confusion.

"The reason why I was in the therapy office was because…" I paused. I was scared. She noticed that I was frightened and that I was all tensed up and shaken. She tightly gripped on to my hand that was laying down right beside her. I smiled at her kindness and quietness. She didn't speak a single word, knowing that I would just be more scared if she rushed me.

And so I continued with my eyes closed, shutting the world away from me, like I was only talking to myself and Anna. "The reason why I was in the office was because my issue..." I paused again expecting her to ask her what the issue was. But she didn't say anything. Anna was just staring at me with her soft gentle eyes. I resumed. "I had this condition. I had anger in me all the time and when I wanted to speak to someone, I would just rudely say something. I couldn't stand it and I couldn't control it. So my parents, aware of my condition, told me I have to come here. At first I didn't want to, but it was for the best for me and for my parents."

I looked at her and she smiled. With her free hand she stroked my hair. But by the look of her face, she looked sad.

"You're crying." she said while stroking my hair. Taken by surprise, I put my free hand on my cheek and felt tears. Before I knew it, I was really crying. I was practically hugging my knees, shutting the world out. I didn't even acknowledge Anna's arm hugging me. As I was crying, Anna hummed a sweet tune to me. I stopped whimpering to listen. It was a beautiful tune and by the time she finished humming, I stopped crying. But her arm was still around me and I was still hugging my legs. I smiled despite my hideous appearance of my red eyes and messed up hair.

"Thank you Anna. Thank you so fucking much for not running away." She stood up and folded her arms together and laughed.

"Elsa, what do you think friends are for, you little snowflake?" she walked down the stairs and looked up.  
"Well, c'mon! We don't have all day here! Let's get us some ice cream!"

I laughed and got up slowly. I still had a lot of things to ask her. But they could hold. All I wanted now was to cherish my friend and spend a lot of time with her. She waited for me until I was next to her. At that very moment, I was happy being right beside her. This girl...this amazing girl that I just met giving me all the care and love that I needed. All the sweetness... laughter...and smile.

"I love chocolate." I told her. She stopped and her jaw and eyes were left wide open. I looked at her with turbulence as I was still walking away.

_Fuck did I say something wrong? Die you bastard. She even gave you a pet name and now you decide to ruin your friendship._

But the girl screamed. Not because of fear but because she was happy and excited. She was literally jumping up and down with her hands clapping away.

_Okay I think there's something wrong with her or maybe she's just really happy for some fucking unknown reason._

She walked towards me and screamed right at my ear. I covered my ears and mouthed "fuck." She obviously didn't notice because of her excitement.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE CHOCOLATES TOO! LET'S BE BEST BUDS. I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO!" She hugged me and was smiling like an idiot that just pass a geometry exam. Now I know another thing about her. Yep, she's definitely going to make my life much happier and I just know it. Speaking of chocolate, we decided to get chocolate ice cream in Oaken's Ice Cream Shop since Anna was really craving for ice cream and I needed chocolate to keep me calm and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Anna and I were talking while eating ice cream, she suddenly told me to gave her my phone. I asked her why and she just told me to gave it. I groaned as I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She just smiled as I was just mumbling angrily about my phone and her by myself. I gobbled up my ice cream cone that was melting as fast as I could. Anna gave my phone back and I took it.

"Why the hell would you need my phone?" I asked her while I frown as I turn my screen on to see what she did. She gave me a groan and set her head on the table.

"Hello? Have you been living under a rock? I gave you my phone number, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes. _Wow, this girl gets way too comfortable in front of me, especially when I just fucking met her._ I raised an eyebrow at her and stared at my phone blankly. Anna sat up and frowned. "It's a number. From me to you. Do you seriously want me to tell you all about our world of advanced technology?"I glared at my phone ignoring Anna's talk. I was happy in the inside, but unfortunately I didn't seem happy on the outside. I put my phone back in my white skinny jean and got up from my chair. I threw my garbage away with Anna following me from behind. I sighed and turned around, almost bumping into the redhead.

"I told you about my condition just earlier and you're getting way too fucking comfortable around me. I may be calm right now, but you wouldn't want to see me angry if you keep following me." I stared at her and tried to say that as calmly as possible. I'm a selfish girl and I knew it. But if she keeps following me, I'll just end up hurting her. She grabbed my arms and sighed as she silently leaned her head against my chest. I could feel my face boiling with either embarrassment or anger and I don't know which one I was feeling.

"You think just because of your disorder I'm going to fucking leave you alone?"

I stayed quiet and looked at her. "If you really think like that then you're wrong. I don't know who you've hurt in the past because I know nearly nothing about you except for the fact that you have a disorder and that you like chocolate, but I just really want to get to know you and be your fucking friend.,. do you understand?" She suddenly clenched my waist making me getting close to her as possible. I grabbed her shoulders so that I could push her away but she was way too strong for a skinny girl like her.

_C'mon Elsa say something to her you shitface. Don't get away from her!_

My mind told me that and I obeyed. I was being calm enough to not hurt her. I sighed and ran my finger in her hair. She looked up with a big smile on her face and I was just… staring off into space. I didn't know what to say next. I scratched my head, avoiding Anna's eye contact while my other one was still on her head. I was blushing madly.

"I-I need to go home… Anna." I told her, trying not to show my embarrassment around her. She could barely hear me since I was speaking really quiet. But she seemed like she understood as she was nodding and letting my go. I smiled a pretty weak smile and waved her good bye as she waved back at me too.

_Good god, Elsa, good thing you're calm now or else, I'll really put you down in the sewers._

When I got home, my big mansion that I called home, my parents were sitting in the living room. They noticed me coming in and waved to me. All I did was ignored them and gave them an angry look. Fuck, they're my parents, but they treated me like 12 years old when I'm actually 21. My father got up from the couch and glared at my attitude. Of course, I didn't notice because I was climbing up the stairs.

"Elsa!" He called me and I stopped walking and turned towards him with a glare. "Get down here. We need to talk." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What ever you have to say to me, say it right here, right now papa." I could feel it… I could feel my anger boiling up at me. My father sighed at me and came to the stairs while my mom was sitting on the couch looking at me with sadness and fear.

Fear?

Why are they so fucking scared of me? I'm their fucking kid, they have a job to take care of me and making me feel safe and happy and yet, fear? They fucking fear me.

"Elsa we need to talk about your health." His voice was cold. He haven't said anything as cold as this one before. I looked at him with exasperation. What the hell… his voice made it sound like I'm just someone that lives with them. His voice made it sound like I'm not his kid. I turned around and continued to walk up the long stair case that led to my bed room. "I'm perfectly fine in terms of health papa." I stayed as calm as possible. _I can't let it go._

_I can't let my anger rage._

"I'm talking about your affliction my dear." That's it. I can't take it anymore. This hurts way too fucking much. He's trying to make me feel miserable... alot more miserable than I currently am. I turned around swiftly letting my braid dangle side by side. I ran down the stairs and stood right in front of my father who was just inches away from me. I wanted to punch him. I had my hand curled up in a ball ready to punch the fuck out of him. How dare he talk about my misery like that! I was raging in anger. I couldn't control it, but it was great. I want my anger to rage. I don't want to control it.

I raised my fist, but instead of punching my fucking father, I purposely punched the wall. It hurt so fucking much, I was almost in tears. But it didn't hurt as much as what my father has told me a few seconds ago. He looked at me in surprise and grabbed my shoulder.

"Elsa! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you hurting yourself?" I pushed him away as hard as I could.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FUCKING DISORDER LIKE THAT!" I was outraged. I was in tears. At that moment I knew I would definitely get a panic attack. But I stayed there. I love them… but I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted break out. I couldn't stand them, talking to me day after day about how to deal with me.

_They might as well just disown me if they hated me._ I told myself that each night when I go to sleep. And every night, I would just cry myself to bed thinking about this.

My father stared at me with fear and shock. The servants from their work came out of every corner to see what was going on. The stares. I couldn't handle it. I backed up with fearful eyes and ran all the way up to my room where I could find peace. I didn't even notice my mother calling out for me. She was crying… and I felt sorry for that. I slammed my bed room door shut and sat down right behind it. I was crying, and I wanted to take out my anger. I wanted to punch someone. The first thing I saw was my bookshelf full of books. I walked right in front of it and threw all my books across the room, occasionally tearing them down. I ignored the clenching pain of my right hand from that punch earlier. At least that punch relieved some that anger I had inside of me. I finally grew tired and sat in the corner, curled up in a ball. I was still crying for another 10 minutes. I don't know if it's from my panic or from anger, but I really didn't fucking care anymore.

I heard a knock on the door. Two knocks. I stared at the door silently.

"Elsa, please open up." It was my mother. Someone I could really tolerate. But I can't let her see me. Not now. Not like this.

"Get the fuck out. I don't want to see any of you right now. Just leave me alone. I beg you." I was too exhausted to be irritated, especially to my mother who was so kind to me since I was born. Without an answer, except for a sigh, she walked back to the living room.

I suddenly remembered that I had Anna's number, so I took out my phone and hurriedly ran down the contact list… no, I didn't even have to. She was first on the list. I needed someone to talk to right now. Someone that could comfort me.

A friend.

_Anna._

After a few rings and after I was hoping she would really answer me, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" I was sniffling.

"Hello? Elsa is that you over the line?" I nodded. _You_ _fucking idiot, she can't see you over the phone._

"Anna, please, can we talk? I want someone to talk to right now." I covered my mouth so I could stop myself from stuttering under my cries.

"Elsa, are you crying? Oh my god. I'll be at your home right this moment!" I smiled and hanged up before her. _Finally, someone that cares for me. Finally…._

* * *

**That was a bit... angry. Haha now you can see how Elsa's relationship between her parents especially her dad. I feel sorry for her... I hope you enjoy your chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Although Anna told Elsa that she would quickly come over to my home, she actually never got the address to her home. Anna sat down on the corner of her bed, sighing. What iwas she going to do? Call her back? No, she couldn't do that. Elsa was scared, angry, frustrated at her parents and especially herself. Why did she have to get a disorder? Why _her?_ Anna fell back on her bed, hands on her head, thinking about the taller girl.  
_  
"She's crying. What happened? Why is she crying? There's got to be some way to get to her home instead of calling her back. It'll just make her more scared. Ugh… Anna, you big blockhead. How about next time, think before you freaking say 'I'll come over in a few moments?'" _

Anna looked at her phone and was still hesitating to call Elsa. She got off her bed with a slight grunt in effort and made way downstairs. She put on her sneakers, grabbed her keys and a red sweater that's just hanging around next to the entrance and walked out of the house. She suddenly thought of an obvious idea and smacked her forehead real hard. _"Anna, are you that stupid? You can freaking text her!"_ She grabbed her phone from her blue jean and texted her.

_Sorry, Elsa, I didn't get your address, so please, I really want to see you. Tell me where your home is. _

As she waited for Elsa to text her back, she sat down in front of her front door and sighed. Possibly 10 or 20 seconds later, she got a text. She instantly saw the text and got up with her mouth wide open. What did she read that made her so shock? _"128 Roosevelt Lincoln Street. Isn't that where most rich people live?"_ Of course she didn't know Elsa's parents were rich and own a company that work on architect. She also didn't know Elsa would be working there as a boss as she was still working as an intern for her father. "_Wow, there are so many things I still don't know about her…I need to make a freaking effort."_ Anna called out a taxi that was passing by and made her way to Elsa.

* * *

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

I repeated this to myself for, let's just say, half an hour by now and Anna still wasn't here. I was still sitting in the corner, arms hugging my leg. I looked like a crazy women, my hair was all messed up, fringes over my eyes and as for my braid, well, and it got loose. Why did my parents make me feel this way? I don't know. I'm miserable right now. I wanted Anna to be by my side, comforting me, telling me that everything will be okay. Unlike my fucking father, she wouldn't pressure me to talk about things I don't want to ever speak about. What made my father even worst is that, he haven't come up to my room, apologizing to me... telling me, that they're sorry. Telling me, that they won't ever speak of my disorder ever again. It was so fucking hard to even look at my parents, to not feel guilty about myself, to not think that I shouldn't even be born and to be gone in this world. It's so, so hard to not think about this stuff.

I got up from the corner, realizing that I would only to waste time just sitting there, feeling wretched. But at the same time, I didn't want to see my parents. I went to my bathroom in my room and looked in to the mirror. I look so fucking hideous that I felt like I should be laughing at my own appearance. I washed my face really quickly, not bothering to fix my hair, wiped my face with a towel and went over to my desk that's across from my bed. My desk was full of post-it of notes, and small pieces of sketches. There were large pieces of paper lying on my desk begging for me to draw on them with the cups of pencils, pens, rulers, and color pencils lying on the floor and on the corner of my desk. I'm an architecture major in college right now and I still haven't gotten anything down as I stared down at the blank sheet of paper. I mean how fucking hard could it be to draw and design buildings on a piece of paper? I sighed and sat down on my chair and started working. As I was about to start, my phone was buzzing from my pants and took it out. _"Who the hell is texting me, when I'm just getting started on my homework?" _ Obviously, it was Anna.

"Hey, Snowflake? You alright? I'm right outside of your… um… home. Man, how rich are you?!"

I smiled at her text of admiration. She was the only person that would make my day better as long as I was with her. Biting my bottom lip, I eagerly got up from my chair and text her:

"I'll be right there." I realized that if I went out, I would have to face my parents and I didn't want that. But as long as I could see Anna, I could do anything. I inhaled deeply and breathed out. My face was looking as serious as possible. I unlocked my bedroom door and went out, looking left to right to see if anyone was outside. Surely, there were no maids and parents. I slowly walked down the hall leading and downstairs leading from the living room to the front door. And in the living room, sat my parents. I just stared at them with disgust as they didn't even notice their fucking daughter was just standing right before them.

"Tch." I made an annoyed sound as I angrily pass my parents who were sitting on the couch, frustrated, frightened, while crying. I didn't care if they felt that way. My father finally picked his head up, followed by my mother as they heard me. "Elsa…." My father got up from the couch and was beginning to walk towards me. As I noticed that, I angrily walked pass him with my loosened hair swaying in every way that you could imagine. This was irritating to me to see my father. How could he look so guilty from what he did? He should've been guilty when I first fucked everything up. I pressed the button that opened the gate to let Anna in. My father stood there, watching me with sadness, not caring what I was doing. I unlocked to front door and went out. Anna was right in front of me with a happy and pleasing smile. But her eyes were pitiful eyes.

As I saw her, I stood in front of the front door with my arms across from my stomach. _"Smile Elsa, just smile. Please don't make her sad."_

I looked down on the floor, hesitating to follow what my mind told me to do. When I looked up, I wasn't really smiling. I was crying. Anna gasped with her hands over her mouth and ran towards me. Our body made contact with each other as she put her arms around my neck. Her hand was stroking my platinum hair. Anna noticed my father standing there with his eyes closed as my mother finally came to my father's side. She frowned at them, and decided not to greet them as she thought that my parents were the one that made me cry. And she guessed correctly. I cried even harder on her shoulder. My panic… it started again, but I wasn't afraid. Anna was right in front of me. I didn't need to be afraid. She was warm… a warm person on the outside and inside. I decided to hug her back and as I did, her head was leaning against mine, giving me a sign of protection and warmth.

"It's alright Elsa, cry it all out, it's alright. I'm here with you. See?" She let go from the hug and put her hands on my cheeks giving me the sight of her beautiful, yet sad face. She really cared about me. My first friend that cared about me…

She wiped my tears away with her thumb as I put my hand on hers. My crying softened as she comforted me. I felt some one touching my back and I turned. It was my mother. Before I even got to say anything to her, or even get angry or maybe even cry some more, Anna pulled me behind her with a bit of a force. Her eyes looked like she was going to rip someone apart, which could be my mother or my father. And I WISH it would be my jerk father. My mother looked at Anna in shock, hands and arms curled against her body. Anna pointed at her as I was still behind her looking at her despite me still being a coward for not standing up for her, and was livid about… everything.

"Look Elsa's mother. I don't care what you did or say to this poor girl. No, actually I do care. But as a parent, you're pulling a really stupid move to make your daughter cry like that knowing that she got a really bad sickness. Fuck, she even gets panic attack if she gets way too angry in case you didn't know!" Anna waved her arms around the air while arguing at my mother. I felt sorry and wanted to defend my mother, but… what Anna said, they were true. My mother looked down on the floor like she was really the one that was the bad guy here and taking all the blame that my father should be taking. I glared at my cowardly father, who I shouldn't even call him a father. He's fucking letting his wife take all the blame while just standing there like he has nothing to do with it! I sighed and put my hand on Anna's shoulder to get her to stop talking. I looked at my mother in the eye as she raised her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry mama. I can't stand living like this. I tried so fucking hard. I tried my fucking best to conceal my emotions. And you know what? That person standing behind you, he really don't seem to really care about how I feel. Every night. Every single night, I would cry just thinking about how papa talks about me and my affliction, and the way he stares at me. It was cold. I can't live like this… please… I beg you. I fucking beg you to stop this… stop making me feel like I shouldn't even be in this world. Just stop it." I looked at her as she began to cry. She nodded at me with her hands covering her face. My father came up to my mother with his arms holding her shoulder. I turned away as he looked at me. Anna was about to scream at my father but all I could tell her is "don't." And so she stopped and hugged me.

Ignoring the two older adults, Anna told me if I wanted to go someplace else to relax and have some fun. I smiled and nodded. As we walk out of the gate, I looked back to my parents who was still staring at us with depressing looks and turned away so that I won't ever get to see them like that. EVER. In process of getting rid of my thoughts from earlier, Anna talked to me about things that I didn't even bother to hear, but still she continued to talk hoping that I would become more cheerful as we took a taxi to somewhere Anna mentioned.

Anna grabbed my hand and looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you going to be alright? Do you want some time alone from your parents? You could come live with me in my house if you like. It's not much but, this is something that I should offer to you." I smiled at her offer and nodded as an acceptance. I couldn't be happier to live with her for a while. I laid my head on her shoulder, clenching my hands on hers. I was relaxed by her warmth and slowly closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep from the long car ride. Anna smiled and nuzzled my head on my shoulder.

"I'll wake you up when we get there, Snowflake. Don't fall too deep of a sleep." She told me, although I was already sound asleep on top of her head already with a tiny smile on my face.

* * *

**I'm sorry. The feels. The words. I'm sorry. Not really. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Elsa! Elsa wake up, we're here!" Anna said as she nudged my arm. I pulled away and let out a groan. "Shut up… let me sleep." I turned my head away from her and towards the car window with my eyes still closed. She nudged me again.

"The fuck woman? What do you want?" I said as I turned towards her and glared at her. She suddenly clapped her hands on my cheek. _That fucking hurts._ She glared at me in silent and I did the same, although my cheeks were hurting with her hands still on it. I grabbed her wrist and pull her off me. She groaned and pulled her arms back and opened the car door by her side angrily. "I said we're here frosty." I was confused. Here _for what? The hell is this woman talking about?_ I looked out the window and only noticed houses.

I suddenly remembered and smacked my forehead with my palm. I got out of the taxi as Anna was paying for the driver. I waited for her outside, while tapping my foot on the ground. _Seriously Elsa? You can't be fucking patient enough to wait for your friend to pay for only 20 seconds? Kill yourself._ Anna stared at me when she got out of the taxi with her eyebrows raised. I saw her looking and pretended that I really wasn't staring at her. Anna came up to me with a smirk and put her arms around mine.

"So where're we going?" I asked her.

"Um… somewhere. I told you, but you probably wasn't listening to me." Thoughts of the argument between my parents swirled around my head. _I can't get emotional now… I'm here to enjoy myself to… where ever this place is. Don't screw this up Elsa._

I looked around the streets and noticed that not a lot of people were walking around except for a dog barking to a tree for some unknown fucking reason. I turned back and look at my arm that was around Anna's as we walk to where ever we're going. _She's close…. Oh my god… she's way too fucking close to me… What… this is like only a few hours that we met and she's too close to me. _Anna turned around to look at me. Of course I was distracted about our closeness… and how our skin contacted with each other. She smirked and said, "We're going to my friends home."

I stopped walking and let's go of her arm. "We're what?!" My eyes grew dark. I shouldn't have fucking followed her… Yes, I needed some space from my parents but that doesn't mean I should be meeting new people especially a friend from my friend. I stopped walking along with Anna. I ran my hand through my fringes in frustration. _How could she fucking do that? I'm not comfortable with people around me! How could she not know this?! _She offered me a rubber band so that I could tie my hair. I ignored it. _Elsa you fucking asshole. She's trying to fucking help you._ I sighed and asked her once again, but with a calmer tone. "Why are we going to your friend's home?"

She rubbed her hands together and looked down on the floor as I kept staring at her with my eyebrow raised. "Well, I call him a friend, but actually he's my ex-boyfriend. It was mutual when we decided that we should break up. He's actually a pretty great guy. He's funny, handsome, and kind and everything you would actually look for in an ideal boyfriend. He helped me with a lot of problems as well. He's a great friend. I wanted you to meet him and I was hoping that you guys would be friends." I was astonished. My jaw was literally wide open to hear her said that I should be friends with more people. And that friend has to be a guy. But whatever. If she wants me to meet new people, I could deal with it.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to fucking get out of there if something fucking happens to me or him." She made the largest smile I could ever imagine and nodded continuously making me think that her head would just fall off anytime now. She locked my arms around hers once again and offered me a rubber band … again. I smirked and refused to do my hair in this time of the day.

It was almost getting dark by the time we arrived to Anna's friend's home. _I didn't even know his fucking name yet! Did Anna forget about his name when he was introduced to me in her speech?_ Despite that, I was smiling as Anna ringed the bell of the guy's home. Well, at least I was pretending I was smiling, if that made sense. Behind the door, I heard barking and my smile faded. Oh great. Now I have to deal with a fucking dog.

I was never good at interacting with dogs… or cats… or any other animal that comes in contact with me. Shit, I even got bitten by a freaking raccoon once when I was little! Don't fucking ask how that happen. The door opened in seconds and I held my breath and tightened my grip to Anna's arm. She looked beside me with a soothing expression hoping that I could calm the fuck down. A big guy, possibly just a few inches taller than me, came out of the door. He was a muscular guy wearing a white T-shirt that had a logo with …. My Little Pony on it… What the fuck. And he was wearing green shorts to go along with it. He was barefooted though. He was smiling and opening up his arms. "HEY! My favorite gal! How's it been?!" Anna let go of my arm and hugged the big guy. After a few seconds of hugging and me being a third wheel here making me feel uncomfortable, Anna finally decided to introduce me to him. He stopped us and told us to come in first if we're going to talk.

We went in and the house was incredibly decorated with many souvenirs from all over the world. "Hey you guys can sit down in the living room while I get something for us to drink." And we did as he said. As I was about to sit down next to Anna, something big pounced on my lap and stomach. I didn't have enough time to even react to what the fuck was pouncing on me and licking my face. Ew.

The guy came back with a tray of green tea in his hands and finally noticed that I was being attack by something as Anna was trying to get the thing off of me. He finally put down the tray on a table after a few seconds of staring and decided to help out. The guy, with his muscular strength carried the thing from me and put it down on the floor. With the help of Anna hold me, I sat up on the couch struggling to get the wet liquid off of my face. That was nasty as fuck.

"Sorry, that was my dog, Sven. He's pretty friendly to people he doesn't know. He would just lick them if he really likes that person." He laughed as he awkwardly scratch his head. I glared and I thought I heard myself growl at him. He offered me a hand to shake. "My name's Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman." I looked at Anna and she shrugged with a smile. I looked back at him and he was smiling as well. Why the fucks are they all so happy? I stared at his hand. Hesitating, I decided to shake his hand but decided to let Anna introduce me to him. The younger girl got up to his side and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Uhm. Kristoff, this is Elsa. Elsa Anderson." I nodded at him as a greet as I got up from the couch. _Wait, how did Anna know what my last name is? Oh well, that didn't really matter anyways._ I bowed a little and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Elsa. Oh, hey, um, why don't you sit? We can talk as we drink." He offered us our seats and we sat down as Kristoff quickly grabbed the tray and offered us a drink. As I was drinking, Sven was beside me, sitting on the ground just… looking at me. What a strange dog. Kristoff quickly grabbed a chair to sit across from us.

"So, Elsa, I heard that you've got some kind of disorder?" I almost chocked on his statement as I was still sipping my tea. I quickly turned to Anna and glared at her. "What the actual fuck, Anna." I whispered to her as I carefully put down the tea on the table. She looked at me and smiled. _Gosh this girl needs to stop smiling._ The girl cleared her throat. "Listen, Elsa I just want to have us enjoy ourselves and talk about each other. We barely know enough about our lives even though we just met like 6 or 7 hours ago." She grabbed my hand. Kristoff was staring at us while he was sipping his tea. I pulled away from her and sighed. I don't want to talk about it… Talking about my disorder wasn't going to save me or my relationship with my parents.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about your…. You know. I didn't mean to make you upset Elsa." Said Kristoff. I know he didn't mean to make me upset. I know that. But talking about my mental issue makes me incredibly uncomfortable. I shook my head as a sign of an apology. Sven came walking to my leg and rubbed his head on it. I looked at him and smiled realizing that the dog was trying to cheer me up. I patted his head carefully and gently as possible so that I didn't scare him away. Fortunately he was barking happily at me. I looked up from the dog to Kristoff.

"I guess I can talk about a little bit…" As I said that, Anna and Kristoff beamed in delight and came closer to me… which kind of makes me feel uncomfortable. Anna noticed that and put her arms around my shoulder. _Damn this girl really knows how I feel._

I talked about my disorder first. How I met Anna. Our argument with my parent and basically how everything had started. Kristoff listened attentively as Anna was just calmly and relaxingly drinking her tea. _At least I get to talk to someone that would listen to me._ Kristoff got up from his chair when I finished talking. "Well, at least you got Anna and me now. We'll take care of you, be your best friend that you could ever have. Elsa, you are an amazing person. It's hard for people to live a normal life with this kind of sickness." I smiled and blushed a little. Nobody ever says these things to me... ever. I was glad that I made friends like these two.

"She's rich as well, Kristoff. Geez, you could've seen her… what, a mansion?" She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. She continued to talk about my mansion for another 10 minutes while I was just sitting comfortably, patting Sven and listening to Anna blabbing. This girl is really something. I looked out the window and noticed it was already night time. _8:00 huh? I guess we should go now. _I nudged Anna on the arm. She glared at me for disrupting her beautiful speech about my home and then she continued on. Kristoff was about to nod to sleep and she didn't even fucking notice!

"Seriously Anna, it's fucking 8 pm! Are you going to stay here and bother Kristoff all night?" She stopped and looked at the time. Kristoff got our attention and woke up. But he fell down the chair unfortunately. I covered my mouth as I laughed at him. Anna groaned and got up from the couch and stretched.

"Sorry man, I guess we should go or else Frosty will kill me." Assuming that she was speaking about me, I kicked her on the shin. But that seemed like it didn't bother her one bit. "I guess you guys should go then. It's getting dark. I don't want zfrosty to murder you." Said Kristoff as he yawned. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hip.

"C'mon Anna, let's go." I yanked her arm and she followed me out the door as she waved goodbye to him. _Good fucking job on being polite Elsa._ As we got out of the house and shut the door, Anna decided to take a taxi home. I just stared at her with my hands on my pocket. "I think you should come home with me Elsa." She said. What? Me? Going home with her?

I looked at the ground with a unsecured look. _Elsa say it! Say it you fucking douche. Go home with her. You know you want to stay with her and not go home._ I looked up and noticed her eyes were sparkling through the night. Wow… she's way too fucking gorgeous. I nodded as a way of saying that I'll go home with her. She gave me a big hug after. I don't even know how long she hugged me when the taxi driver pulled over. I was just standing there like a statue when she hugged me. She finally lets go, gave me one last look at my blushing face until she got in the taxi.

It was a tiring night and I fell asleep again on her shoulder during our ride to her home. It wasn't a really long ride, but it was pleasantly enough for me to cuddle on her shoulder, holding her warm hands securely.

This time I woke up instantly when we arrived in Anna's home. We got out of the car after we finished paying the fare. "You live here?" I asked her with a questionable look. She shrugged. "Well, it's way too big for me to live by myself, so why not bring a friend home to make me less lonely?"

I looked back at the house again. On the outside, it was completely white with a beautifully trimmed yard. There was a little fountain on the side which seemed like it was just recently cleaned. I smiled and looked back at her with satisfaction. I held her hands and laid my head on top of hers. "Thank you Anna, for doing this for me. Thank you for knowing how I feel about my parents. Thank you..."

I began to cry. Not because of anxiety, but because of happiness. Happy that I made a friend like her. Happy that she would do something for me. Happy that she won't make me lonely anymore.

"You're welcomed Frosty. You are so very welcome. And thank you for being my friend."

I smiled and hugged her with all my might. Once I let go, my phone vibrated. I took it out and noticed numerous of text and calls. And guess who it is? My parents. My fucking parents. Ugh. Anna and I exchanged gazes. "Anna it's my parents." When I said that, she quickly took my phone from my hand before I even noticed. She ran through my texts:

_Elsa, where are you?_

_Elsa, come back home please._

_Elsa, your father is really sorry for what he said. Please come back home._

_Elsa it's almost night time, we're so worried about you. Please come back home._

_ELSA ANDERSON COME BACK HOME NOW!_

Anna turned my phone off and gave it back to me after viewing some of the texts. She looks angry… She's mad about my parents. "You are so living with me. Don't you dare go back to your fucking parents again." I looked at her with confusion. _Why does she care? Wait, she never even talk about her parents yet. Didn't she say she live on her own? What the fuck is going on._ Although I didn't say anything, I gave her a simple nod. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her house. It hurts but it didn't bother me.

When we got into the house, the first thing I did was look around. Everything around her the living room was white, that includes the flat screen TV, couch, carpet, table, walls, cups, everything. It was almost blinding for my eyes. I sighed and looked at Anna who was leaning against the front door. "Anna, can we talk about your parents?" She looked up and smiled.

"So how do you like my home?"

"Anna, I want to talk about your parents."

"I just recently brought the flat screen. That one cost a fortune."

"Anna, I…"

"You must be hungry, let's get something to eat. Oh, let's order some pizza!"

"ANNA!" She stopped talking and looked at me. Her eyes… there were no light in her eyes. I grabbed her arms and squeezed them. She was crying. She was crying really hard. _What the fuck. What the hell is happening? I can't talk to her like this. Where the fuck is her parents? WHAT THE FUCK._

Her arms hugged my waist as she buried her face on my neck. I gently patted and rubbed her back to stop her crying. "I'm so sorry Elsa… I'm so sorry." She whispered to me as she cried. I leaned my head against hers, feeling the warmth of her skin. "It's alright, everything will be alright. We don't have to talk about your… we don't have to talk about the past." Like that, she cried even harder. After 20 minutes of comforting her, she passed out in my arms. I had to carry her bridal style to the couch. She didn't let go of my neck and so I decided to sleep next to her. It was a good thing her couch was big enough to fit two people.

I stayed awake for 2 hours lying down beside her… I could hear her crying in her sleep, mumbling about something that was inaudible to hear. I didn't even eat or take a shower yet, but it didn't really matter anymore. My friend's hurt for some fucking reason and I had to stay beside her, just like how she did with me.

* * *

**It's April. It's freaking cold. Why.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning when I finally woke up. It had been a really tough night yesterday… and I had no idea how I got through any of these… dramas.

Looking around as I sat up from the couch, I realized I was in a completely different place. _Where is this place…?_ Everything around me was plain white. And then I remembered… this was Anna's place. Anna's home… where there's no one else living there other then Anna herself. I heard sizzling on the right side of the place where the kitchen is located in.

Anna was cooking some food, which seem to be bacon from the smell. I gave a soft smile as she was cooking, letting herself hum a soft and a beautiful tune. She was wearing a white t-shirt along with a blue short short.

"Good morning…"

She turned around and smiled.

"Morning Elsa. I'm cooking us some breakfast. I figured that you would want some as well?" She said as she was holding a frying pan on her left hand and a spatula on her right. I nodded and got up from the couch. She showed me the direction to the bathroom when I asked her to get myself cleaned up.

"You can grab anything from my room if you need. Toothbrushes are in the bathroom cabinet, which is not hard to find."

I nodded and went up to her room.

Everything. Everything was just plain white. I might just get fucking colored blind by all the whiteness. I sighed and went to her closet, filled with clothes, especially t-shirts, green ones and blue jeans. I grabbed a blue v-neck t-shirt that was just hanging in the corner of the closet, black skinny jeans and…

Where were the undergarments?

I looked around the room. I searched the lower section of the closet. None. I checked under her bed. Nothing there either.

Except… that I found a picture of… is that her parents? And who is that kid? And… why is there a ripped up part from what seems to be like where the head's suppose to be? Oh god, is that suppose to be Anna?

"Elsa, did you find what you needed? The bath is…"

I turned around and saw Anna just by the doorway with the picture still on my palm.

_Fuck._

She sighed frustratedly and pinched the bridge of her nose as walked towards me.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck… I can't panic now. Holy shit… Please don't do this to yourself Elsa._

I took a few steps back as I stare at her with consternation and stopped when I was about to fall down on the bed. She came closer and closer. I could literally feel her breathing on me. She snatched the picture quickly and turned around. _What the fuck was that about?_ I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm myself. Trying to make myself talk to her, question her.

No. Questioning her might not be the best idea.

I took a step forward towards Anna.

"Anna, who… who were those people?" I said as I put the clothes down on the bed.

Silence.

"Who the fucks were those people Anna? Talk to me!"

_Calm yourself Elsa!_

"They're my parents!" she yelled as she turned towards me.

I knew it. But, by the look of her, she didn't seem very happy talking about her parents.

She chuckled and looked away from me. _Why the fuck's she laughing? Did I say something that was humorous to her?_

"… What happened?" I asked her while trying to ignore her laugh.

She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes as I sat down next to her while I was looking down at the floor.

"I was 19 when my parents had a plane accident on their way to Alaska. My little brother, Ethan, 8 years old, was with them that time. And I had to stay home to keep studying for college. On their way to Alaska, there was an engine failure… actually there were two engine failures when the plane was still soaring in the sky. The plane crashed down in the ocean. Unfortunately, no one survived that crash. No one tried to search for survivors after the crash. It was like the government didn't seem to care at all and just forgot about it. But I will never forget how my parents died. How my innocent little brother died. I wanted to die when I first heard the news. I tried committing suicide a few times, but every time, there were always some disturbance around me. It was like God, Himself, didn't want me to die and live on. It was like my family was telling me to go on without them. It was really hard. My parents cared about me, loved me, and even treasured me. And I don't want anything, or any other parents treating their kids like shit. No, it's more like I don't want anyone to be treated like shit or at least pretended that they loved someone. Elsa, I don't want anything to happen to you."

She was in tears… I had no idea… Of course I had no fucking idea. I wasn't there when her parents died. In fact, I was never there when she was suffering… because I was suffering as well. Looking back, my parents were suffering too… because of me. Because of me, they didn't have a happy life for the past few years. Because of me, they had no clue of how to bring me back to the old me again.

Because of _them_, I had to be different… isolated… alone, where I couldn't hurt anyone. But I had hurt many, many people, and I just never cared for them as they probably did for me.

I awkwardly put my arms around her shoulder trying to make her stop weeping.

_Comfort… Comfort is all she needed. _

She leaned her head against my shoulder with her palm across her face.

After a few minutes of comforting, crying and just me staring down at the floor awkwardly, Anna stopped crying, with her head still leaned against my shoulder.

"Hey Elsa, I know it's only been over 24 hours since I've met you, but I feel like we have a lot in common."

Her hands clasped with mine. I sighed and smiled, leaning my head against hers. I nodded.

"So are we going to get married then?" I said as I smiled at her.

_What the fuck Elsa? You make the most random statement ever when you're calm. Maybe it's better if you're not, you little shit._

She chuckled and rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. "I would if I'm a Disney princess, my prince."

_Prince? Did she just call me a prince? Holy mother of Jesus, I might faint._

"You wouldn't want me."

"I mean, why not? You've been with me the whole day and it seems like we've been friends since… I don't know, forever?"

"I'm not pretty, I have an disorder, I'm socially awkward, and I just can't fucking control my… whatever." She sat straight up and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You have no fucking clue about what I think about you, do you?"

_I honestly have no fucking clue why you would just come up to me and be like 'Hey, let's be friends!'"_

I shook my head. She rolled her eyes and falls back on her bed, dragging me with her.

"You being not pretty are like some people in social network saying 'Oh my god, I'm so ugly. Like this status if you agree.' And you being not able to control yourself, is like saying you're on to drugs and that you can't stop a single day without taking a dose of Molly. And the rest of it… we can fix that."

_Is this girl for real?_

I looked at her with a bright smile across from my face. But I decided to change to topic which seems to be a really bad choice.

"So what was the real reason why you're in the therapy office?"

_Oh shit. You should've never asked that asshole._

Her smile faded as she looked at me. "So you know, huh?"

I nodded. "After what you told me, it would make sense if I asked you."

"… I was there because of my depression. I couldn't get over the fact that my parents died and that I was just making myself miserable for the past 2 years. And I had a choice. I either stay depressed or get it fixed. Kristoff once told me that I can't stay like this forever and that once my parents gone, they're gone forever. I won't see them ever again. And when I agreed to get my life back together, we decided to break up and just be friends."

"Why DID you break up with him anyway?"

"Like I said earlier, it was a mutual break up. He thought that if it would make me happier, rather than being depressed, we should give ourselves some space and time. And so when I got happier, we both decided that it would be the best if we stayed as friends."

"And you're still going to the office even though you're happy again?"

"Elsa I was only there because I just wanted someone to talk to, that's all."

_Finally I understood everything._

You've been asking me a whole lot of question this morning." She chuckled and I blushed and looked away from her.

"I-I just wanted the questions to get out of my fucking head that's all."

Her legs tangled against my legs. Her hand went up to my hair and brushed it back.

"Aren't you going to take a bath? The water's probably getting cold by now." she whispered to my ear.

"What about breakfast?"

Silence.

Anna smirked and got off me. "Honey, would you prefer to take a bath first, food first or would you prefer to…" Before I let her finish the most embarrassing sentence ever, I quickly got off the bed while she was about to sit up. Unfortunately I tripped on the cabinet beside to bed… where the undergarments were located in and fell face flat on the floor. My hair was a mess. Actually it's been that way since yesterday.

I let out a silent cry and curled up on the floor with my hand holding my nose. Anna got off the bed quickly and pulled me up. She laughed at my scrunched up face.

"You okay Frosty?"

"Does it look like it, woman?" I was tearing up as I was still trying to ease the pain of my nose and my forehead by rubbing it. _Like that ever works._

I leaned against her shoulder as she put my arm around her neck.

"I'm going to fucking die today." I said as I closed my eyes with the little effort I had left to talk.

"Hehe, that's cute."

"No, it's not."

"Fine, you're cute."

"No, I'm not."

"Let's get breakfast."

"We will not."

"Fine, starve then your majesty."

"I will not let me starve unless you carry me down the stairs, servant!"

The pain from my face eased a little bit more. Anna rolled her eyes and put her arms around my shoulder and behind my knee. I wasn't even startled.

"Fuck frosty, you're light."

I smiled as she fast paced walk all the way down to the dining room. She looked at my messed up hair and frowned as I was still looking forward as we walked down the stairs.

"You're so taking a bath after we finish eating."

"Hm?" I wasn't even listening to her.

"Your hair, your majesty. Tangled up? Messy? Do you speak English?"

"Fine, I'll take a bath later. But I'm really starving right now." I said as I rubbed my tummy.

"Whatever, oh, by the way. I'm gonna take it with you."

"Take what with me?"

"Bath, you moron."

"Oh, no you're not." I shook my head. "I want breakfast."

"I'm going to drop you."

"You wouldn't."

And she did drop me on the floor that was just a few feet away from the dining room, which was basically the kitchen, but with a table and a counter right in front of it. Anna went up to get the food, but groaned. She looked back at me and sighed.

"What?" I said as I got up from the floor.

"It got cold."

And I laughed at her failure.

* * *

**A bif of fluff won't hurt right? Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's summer alright? I don't have class for another month." I told Anna as we eat.

Anna was sitting in the living room with me watching television while we were eating breakfast. What a comfortable atmosphere. I could get use to this.

"You still haven't told me where your college is." she asked me as she turned towards me. I looked at her and smirked.

"It's nearby. Have you heard of Arendelle University?"

She sat straight up with her eyes wide open. That left me startled.

"What?!"

I looked at her confused. _What the fuck is with her?_

"How come I never seen you before?" She said as she calmed down.

I shrugged and played with my cereal. "Probably because I never fucking go?"

She groans and rolled her eyes. "You major in architectures right?"

I glared. _How the hell did she know I take that course?_ I nodded. "Why?"

"People are talking about you everywhere. Ugh, how did I not know it was you?! You don't know how popular you are in school right? And yet, you never come to school!" Anna's arms were flailing around proving a point.

I was shocked. How come I never knew that? I was practically shut out from everyone and never left a single sign of contact with anyone.

"Well fuck Anna I don't know! Maybe because some stalker dude decided to follow me and make me super famous." I put down my bowl and laid my head on Anna's shoulder. She looked down on my hand, noticing that I still have an awfully bruised knuckle with dry blood on it. She quickly grabbed my hand and examined it. I stared at her with guilt. She glared at me… it was an awful kind of glare. It was a look that makes me want to run away.

"Who did this to you?" she said with a deadly and silent voice. I sat up and tried to pull my arm back but she quickly gripped my arm. "Don't you dare run away."

I tried again, but this time she pulled me towards her having me look at her face to face. _God, we're so close together. Get away from me Anna._ I tried avoiding her eye contact, but with her free hand she grabbed my jaw and turned me towards her.

"I-it was an accident." I lied to her. I didn't want her to worry. I didn't want her to talk to my parents again. In fact I didn't even want her to speak of my parents again.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." She whispered angrily at me.

I sighed and shut my eyes. I should've realized that my knuckles would be noticed anytime soon.

"I did this. When I was arguing with my parents before you came in. I wanted to punch my fucking father… but, but I just couldn't. So I purposely punched the wall."

She got up from the couch, pulling me with her. We walked upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Sit your ass down." She said sternly and I obeyed. I sat down on the toilet cover as she reached through the cabinet for some first aid kit.

_Damn, my knuckles look awful. They're purple and… is that blood coming out?!_

I sighed and rubbed my palm. It was a good thing that I didn't feel any pain for the past several hours. Anna kneeled down and silently put alcohol and bandages on my knuckles. I flinched by the pain.

"Hold still." The silence was over bearing… _She's angry at me. Fuck, Elsa you should've told her from the very beginning._

"Look, A-Anna I'm…"

"Shut up." She looked up at me as she was finishing my treatment and she sighed. Anna brushed my fringes back and smiled.

"Go take a bath. We're going out today." I nodded without saying anything. And if I did, I'll only make her angry again and I don't want that considering how much of an asshole I was before. I went back to her room and gather Anna's clothes as the girl was downstairs cleaning up our food. I felt awful, for not saying anything, for making her upset.

After the relaxing bath, I changed into the v-neck and black jeans. Anna was waiting for me downstairs, dressed in a green short sleeve hoodie along with blue shorts. My hair was braided neatly. I quietly walked towards her and she looked at me with a smile.

"C'mon, if you're going to live with me, we're gonna have to buy you some clothes."

_Wait seriously? I'm really going to live with her? _

I nodded. I grabbed her arm as she was about to walk out the door. "Anna, I'm so fucking sorry…" She stared down on my bandaged knuckle and looked back up to me. She wrapped her hand on mine.

"Just, whatever, I just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

How ironic. I've been suffering for years because of my conflict and because of my parents. I just never showed any signs of it.

"Now, c'mon, let's get out of here."

When we got to into the mall downtown by taxi, it wasn't as crowded as it seems to be even though it's summer. But there were people and I _hate_ being around people.

"Anna, I'm not…"

She stopped walking and looked back at me. "What? You're not comfortable around people?" She noticed me hugging myself, hunching my back. I nodded. _She fucking knows me!_ She smirked at me and walked towards me offering me her hand. I looked back and forth between her face and her hand.

"Idiot, take my hand. I don't want you getting lost and freaking out like a little kid."

"I-I'm not a little kid." I said as I took her hand.

"Well, you're not, so stop acting like one. Let's buy you some clothes."

"But I don't have money on me…"

"I have money on me. And I'm paying for you."

"But..."

"Shhh, be quiet."

She dragged me to an Adidas shop, Banana Republic, JC Penny, just… everywhere. I was beginning to feel tired and all, but it was fun. I had so much fun around her. I didn't even get angry at all. In fact, I was smiling all day with her next to me. But then I saw him…

"Hey fuckface!"

I looked around. No one.

"Fuckface, I'm talking to you!"

I tried looking around again, and I saw someone running towards me. I glared at him. That only guy that would call me fuckface… that one guy that I absolutely hated… that absolute guy that regret dating in high school… Hans… that fucking jerk.

_Shit this fucking bitch… Why the fuck is he here? This is such a bad timing._

Anna looked at me when I pulled my arm back from her. She saw me staring at someone with a scowl and saw Hans. _That fucking bastard. I can't believe I dated him._

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" I said calmly as he walked towards me. He shrugged and looked over my shoulder where Anna is.

"Hey hottie, wanna hang out?" He winked. I looked back and saw Anna looking confused. _This fucking bitch… kill yourself._

I grabbed him by the collar and looked at him straight in the eye. "Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on me or her because if you do I'll fucking cut your puny little dick off and make you suck it."

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I looked back. Anna shook her head, telling me to stop it. I looked at the bastard. He's fucking smirking at me. "Elsa, stop it." Anna told me and I let go of him.

"Y'know, you've changed since back in high school."

"I see you haven't changed either asshole." I backed up to Anna as she was holding on to my arm.

"Maybe it's because you told me you're a lesbian when you said we should break up." He smiled at his statement. I was outraged. I shook Anna off of me and slapped him right across his face.

"Fuck you. I can't believe I even dated you. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of my fucking face you bastard. Let's go Anna." I turned my back on him without even looking at his pathetic face. I grabbed Anna by the forearm as we walked away.

When we got out of the mall with our shopping bags, Anna stopped walking. I looked back at her with irritated eyes from back there.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"You don't have to know." I turned my back to her.

"NO. Tell me who the fuck that was!"

"Just shut the fuck up Anna! I can't always tell you stuff that I know!" I shouted over her. This is terrible… I'm scared… I'm scared of telling her that I even dated that bastard… scared of telling her that I was a lesbian… but more importantly, scared of her leaving me. I sighed when she looked at me, despondent.

"He was my ex-boyfriend during sophomore through senior year in high school. We were..."

Anna stopped me with her palm covering my mouth. "Let's talk about this when we get home."

And so when we got home, we immediately dropped my clothes on the floor and went towards the couch. She motioned me to sit next to her when I looked at her insecurely. _What's the safest way to talk to her without getting angry?_ I thought to myself on my way home.

"So he was your boyfriend. At least I could figure that out." She laughed.

"I can't believe I even dated that fucking bastard."

"Wait… didn't he said you're a lesbian?"

_Fuck. That was what I'm most worried about._

I groaned and covered my face with my palm. I nodded towards her. "I was trying to hide the fact that I'm a lesbian by dating him. I just thought me being a lesbian is weird."

"So you've been using him as a cover?"

"No! That's not… I really loved him. He supported me through everything and protected me. But one day he cheated on me and I found out. I haven't talked to that bastard for days and when I did, I told him that we should break up and that I'm actually a lesbian. And he took it as an offence that I was using him as a cover up. I really did fucking love him Anna."

I lay back on the couch waiting for Anna to respond. But all she did was laugh and laid her head on my thigh, which made me flush a bit.

"What a fucking asshole." She said, laughing.

"I don't think you're taking this very seriously."

She slapped my thigh. "I always take things seriously." She rolled up to my stomach and looked up at me and cupped her hands on my cheek. I smiled at her and put my hand over hers.

"You're a lesbian. So what? I'm bisexual."

I smirked and play around with her braid. "How?"

She shrugged. "I was in a party and I met this girl, Meg. She was sexy and attractive and smart and…. You get the idea. And so we turned out as friends and then she confessed to me and so we dated for a couple of months." Her expression became sad. "But then, she moved to Hawaii and I never made contact with her again. She never even told me that we should break up. So I waited for her. But she never came back to me. Even now, I still miss her. But I've got you and Kristoff."

I chuckled. _What an adorable girl._

"Well, I'm glad that I have you guys too."

Anna got up from my legs with a serious manner. "Do you want to talk to your parents?" I looked at her, blankly. _Wasn't she the one that didn't want me to say anything about my parents?_ I shrugged.

"I'll talk to them when I feel better."

"But I'm here with you."

"But that doesn't mean you make me feel better."

She frowned and then made an evil grin. She came closer to me and kissed my forehead. _What…_ I was shocked. She cupped her hands on my cheek.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"I- You… I'm not…" I was blushing furiously as I was still gathering my thoughts.

"Okay that definitely did not make you feel better. My apologies."

She walked towards the kitchen and took a bottle of beer out. She looked at me. "Do you want, frosty?"

"I want to stay sober."

"Girl, you're in college. You should have some fun. You know, be rebellious!" She plopped down next to me.

"Rebellious doesn't work for me."

"Then what does?" she said as she popped open the beer.

"I'm a nerd alright? I don't do rebellious."

"You're no fun."

"Sorry for being a boring ass person that you've ever met."

"Nope, you're a lesbian. It makes things interesting."

I playfully shoved her. "How, ma'am?

"Oh, I don't know. We could end up together in bed somehow."

I came closer to her with my arm around her shoulder. "Considering how gorgeous you are, we might." She backed up and awkwardly pushed me away.

"Heh, you're talking about yourself again." She said as she continued to drink her beer.

"Nope, only you."

"For the lesbian!" she held up her beer and laughed. I crossed my arms and groaned.

"Whatever, bisexual person. C'mon let's get you to bed. You're drunk."

"So you do want to get to bed with me."

_Fuck. Okay that was just a weird statement. She's really drunk and she only took a few sips of that beer! _

"You're drunk."

"IIIIN LOOOVEEE!" Anna started singing Drunk in Love as I carried her bridal style upstairs to the bed room. I plopped her in bed and laid down right next to her. _Damn she's heavy. Or maybe I just needed some exercise._

Anna turned towards me putting her hand on my belly.

"What do you want woman?"

She chuckled. "Sweetheart, I'm ready when you are." I removed her hand from my stomach and turned towards her. _This woman has got to be the fastest person to get drunk._

"If you're trying to seduce me, it ain't working sweetie."

She frowned and tried to tickled me but unfortunately I'm very not ticklish.

"If suduc…tion… ain't work…ing…" She fell asleep trying to talk to me. I chuckled at her facial expression. Her mouth was wide open with saliva's almost running down her mouth.

"Good night, gorgeous. Today was fun." I kissed her on the cheek, but as I was trying to get out of the bed, her hand was clenching on mine. I figured she didn't want me to leave her alone so I decided to sleep next to her, with my free arm around her hip. I freed my clenched hand and ran through her fringes and soft cheeks.

"Thanks for being here for me."

"You…are…welcome…." She mumbled in her sleep with a smile across her face. _Adorable._

* * *

**This is just cute! KYAAAAA! .**

**.. I was bored. Took me 4 hours writing this one. **


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, it was half past 12 in the afternoon already. Turning to Anna, she was still sleeping soundly… with her hair spraying everywhere, drools dripping down to her chin and arms over her head. _She's a hot mess… Jesus._

I groaned and kicked her over the bed and she screamed like she just fell down a skyscraper, but that was close enough.

"Hey!" She growled at me. I rolled my eyes and got of the bed.

"Wake the fuck up, fucker." I held out a hand for her to get up and she accepted it. But as soon as she got up her hands made contact with her forehead. "Ugh what the hell…."

I smirked and walked out to the door. "You're weak in drinking."

"Well I would like to see you drink as well and see how that goes. Shut up Elsa, I need to get washed up."

I went downstairs, yawning but turned around when I forgot to say something. "You might want to check out your hair! It's a fucking mess!" After I said that, she threw an old newspaper on my head yelling fuck you to me and I did the same thing to her.

I looked down on me and noticed I was only wearing yesterday's outfit when we slept. With a groan I went back up to get some clothes, but by the time I got back to Anna's room, she was undressing, leaving nothing but a panty on. _Holyfuckingshitwhatthefuckisgoingon pleasetellmethisisn'thappening_.

"What the- Oh my god! Jesus, Elsa at least knock you idiot!" she said trying to cover herself with the flimsy hoodie she had on yesterday.

"Holy shit, your body is amazing…" _What the actual fuck Elsa, just shut the hell up!_

"I mean, okay what the fuck. I'm so fucking sorry! I just wanted to get some fucking clothes and I didn't know you were changing so I'm just going to go downstairs and wait until you're done." I pointed down the stairs awkwardly staring at her face (not her fucking body, her face. FACE!).

"Wait!"

I turned around, but this time with my eyes close. I heard her pulling out a drawer from the closet and that was it until I felt a soft impact on my face. When I tried to open my eyes to see what had hit my face, Anna shouted to me to not look.

"Well, how am I suppose to fucking see what you threw at me if you won't me look?!"

"Just let me cover myself first."

And I waited until she did cover herself. _This woman is so complicated sometimes. Oh wait! All women are! Especially me, a fucking mental one._

"Okay, you can look now."

When I open my eyes, the first thing I did was look down and noticed that it was clothes that Anna threw at me. I looked back up to her with my arms folded not bothering to pick it up yet.

"You know, you could've just fucking told me that it was clothes."

"Whatever. Now go change." She walked pass me with her shoulder bumping into mine. I don't even know if that was even a friendly bump or just her being a ass about me. After I changed on to a green t-shirt and white jeans and fixing up my hair, which took me just approximately 10 minutes, I went downstairs leaving yesterday's clothes on the bed, which wasn't made up yet.

_Now where is my phone?_ I was beginning to think about my parents. What are they doing right now? Are they alright? How are they? But just because I was beginning to hate them, and want them out of my life, I still care for them. I still worry about them like any other child would when they mature. But I must've been so fucking immature to run away like that… yet, it was worth it and I didn't regret it.

Anna was sitting on the couch by the time I got to the living room. "Where's my phone, Anna?"

Anna looked back at me with a lollipop in her mouth. _How could she look so cute with that lollipop?!_ I can't even believe I was blushing a little bit because of that cute look of hers. She went in front of the television, pulled out a small cardboard box, and handed me my phone. But before she could really give it to me, she held it tightly. I glared at her confusingly

"Are you going to talk to your parents?"

I sighed and looked down on my hand. Sure I wanted to talk to my parents, but I don't know how to start conversing with each other. I nodded. Anna sighed, knowing me as a stubborn ass person; I wouldn't give up on something that easily.

I turned on the phone without thanking the girl, knowing that she wouldn't even need thanks anyway. There were so many text from my parents and even from my cousin Rapunzel, who I really cared about. There were numerous phone calls as well. _God do they do this every single day and night?_

I scrolled through my contacts and called my mom, ignoring Anna's concerned stare. Unfortunately, and fortunately, my mother picked up the phone.

'Hello? Elsa?'

"Yeah." I went to the couch to sit next to Anna.

'Elsa, come back home please.'

_Well she sounds surprisingly calm even though I've been gone for three days._ I looked back at Anna and she tilted her head, smiling at me.

"I can't."

'ELSA ANDERSON, COME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!'

I pulled back my phone from the loud voice... a male's voice. My father's voice. I growled, irked by his voice. _Why the fuck is he yelling at me? I should be the one doing that!_ He was still yelling through the phone, making it clear enough for both Anna and me to hear. She grabbed my arms when I was gripping on my knee, trying to keep my shit together. I looked at her and she shook her head, telling me to calm down.

I looked at the phone screen, tempting to end the call. But the screaming stopped. Confused, I hesitantly, pulled my phone back to my ear. I heard crying from a woman and that woman was my mother. I stood up from the couch, leaving Anna confused.

"Mom! Mom, are you alright?!"

'Yes darling, I'm…I'm fine, don't worry' she answered trying to control her crying. And I knew at that moment, whoever was making her cry was definitely that motherfucker.

"Mom, are you at home? If you are, I'm coming home and I'm bringing Anna with me." Before my mother could even answer back, I quickly ended the call. I looked back at Anna with a staggering look.

"Let's go back to my home." I went to the front door, grabbing a coat and my shoe. Anna followed behind me without questioning me.

* * *

The ride in the taxi was utter silence. I kept looking out to the window, hands clenching into a fist until my knuckles turned white. Anna noticed my upset look and put her own hands on mine. God, she was warm. I loosened my grip, and tangled my fingers with hers without looking at her. And, if I did look at her, she' would be smiling at me and I would just be crying on her shoulder. I was tired of crying all the time now, especially in front of her.

The near 1 hour ride was over. My body was still tensed up, mind messed up from thinking about my parents. _What the fuck is wrong with my father? Should I even call him that anymore? How is she? Please let my mother be safe, please._ Anna held on to my hand once again. "It's alright." She said. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'm here for you."

I smiled down at her. When we arrived back home, with Anna's hand still on mine, I ringed the bell. My butler, Kai, came opening to door and bowed to me. Ignoring him, I walked past him. My mother was sitting on the couch in the living room, eyes swollened and red from weeping.

"Mom!" I came rushing to her, embracing her with a hug. From that one hug, she started whimpering. We hugged the longest time since I could remember, silently rubbing her back, quietly telling that everything is fine and that I'm sorry. At that moment, I felt like I was Anna.

"Elsa?" I pulled back from the hug, reacting badly to a male voice in front of us. Outraged, I tried to control myself unlike last time. Anna swiftly ran up to my… papa, and smacked him on the face. _What the…. Fuck…_ Everyone in the room was astonished. A stranger… was coming into a friend's home just to smack her father? How dare her.

My father grabbed her by the collar, after being surprised, pulled her toward us. She was struggling to break free. "Elsa!" she desperately yelled for me. Dramatized by the view, I quickly ran up to them, ignoring my mother's call for me.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" My fingers were curled up, nails digging into my skin, making my flesh bleed. Without thinking, I punched my father on the side and another punch quickly flew across to his cheek. Quickly, I pulled Anna out of his evil hands and pulled me behind her, acting like her protector. _A mental protector._

My father backed away a few steps, surprised and hurt from the punch. "Elsa… I'm…" He looked up at me with a pity look. _Ugh… Why would I want a pity look from him? Fucking asshole. _I walked up to him, quickening my pace and grabbed him by the collar. I didn't even know where my courage came from.

"Don't you fucking dare call me Elsa. I fucking swear, I'll rip you apart if you touch Anna again." I pushed him back, making him fall down to the ground. My arms went out to Anna, touching her where ever he touched her, making sure that would she feel fine.

"Anna, are you alright? Did he fucking hit you?! Because if he did, I swear this will not end well for him."

She chuckled and shook her head. _Good god, she's fine, or else I'll go berserk on every single one of us._ Being sure that she's fine, I went up to my mother. I hugged her again, repeatedly saying 'I'm sorry.' This time she didn't cry, but she did have her fingers run along my back in circles.

"It's fine darling. You're father had done nothing wrong. He didn't make me cry. I was just glad that you're alright. He was just worried about you." She said as she pulled back from our hug.

Behind us, my father got up from the floor and spoke. "Elsa, I'm sorry."

_Shut up. Shut the fuck up. _I growled at him and I didn't even notice my grip was tightened from my mother's shoulder. She noticed me tensing up and told him to go upstairs to their room. My grip wasn't loosened even though she told him that though. But Anna noticed and grips my arm. I looked at her and she was smiling.

Smiling... she was smiling.

After all he had done to her.

She was smiling. That was amusing.

I quickly pulled my arms back to my side, left arm across my stomach holding on to my right. I stared down on the floor not knowing where to start the conversation. But I didn't have to.

"So, is this the girl that came here last time?"

I looked at Anna, who was embarrassed by the yelling she did to my mother. "Oh, um… yeah, my names Anna. Look I'm so sorry for what I said last time to you, but I totally meant it. I don't want anything to hurt Elsa, or anybody else. You see my parents died…and I felt like I had to protect Elsa and all these stuff. I didn't mean you guys were bad parents or anything but... Okay I'm just rambling again, I'm so sorry." She smacked her forehead and groaned for being stupid.

I laughed at her dorky personality and put my arm around her shoulder. I looked back at my mother and she was astonished. Astonished by the way I had laugh and the sudden physical contact with another person.

"Wow Elsa, you… you're laughing… you're actually laughing! And you're actually making skin contact with someone else. Darling do you know how long I want this to happen?" _It's only been just a few years… 3 years to be exact._

I nodded at her. "I'm quite happy being around her." Anna's arm wrapped around my waist, showing off the close contacts we had with each other.

"Are you going to stay here? Or are you… with Ms. Anna?" She looked at us back and forth with a stern but a relaxed look.

"I'm going to live with her for a while. Until I get better, I might come back. I will still be going to Dr. Olaf for session though. Just not as often."

She nodded silently. "Well, I guess you'll need your cars, clothes and your works for college then?"

Anna stared back at me with her mouth wide open. "You have a car?!" I smirked and put out two fingers showing that I have another one as well. She pouted at me. _After all these time from taking the taxi, now she tells me she has a car. Wow, fan-fucking-tastic way of wasting money._

I could literally hear what she was thinking, but I chose to ignore her. "Could you bring all those things to me at Anna's home? I'll only need my blue R8 Spyder. I'll send you our address later when I get back, mom."

She nodded and hugged me once again before letting me off. "I'm just so glad and so proud of you honey."

"Yeah, thanks mom."

"And... Ms. Anna, please take care of my daughter and I'm sorry about what happened last time. I'm really happy that Elsa found a new friend like you."

Anna smiled widely and nodded. "Yes m'am! I'll protect her."

Not wanting to drive my car, we left in a taxi… again. Anna punched my arm softly. I pretended to be hurt by the punch and laughed at her sorry expression for punching me. _  
_

"How dare you ignore the fact that you have such a gorgeous car and you don't even want to drive it?" She said, with her arms crossed over her stomach.

I shrugged. "I don't want my baby, Diamond, to get dirty."

"Cars are meant to get dirty! They literally live on the road daily! Ugh, what's your other car?"

"Uh… LaFerrari…?"

"What?!" She suddenly came closer to me, face to face. _I didn't know she had an interest in cars._

"Hey, calm down!" I backed up from her.

"No! You freaking don't get it! You got two nice ass cars and you don't bother to use it?! I don't get it! If I were you, I'll be showing off!" She folded her arms together once again while sitting back to her own space, pouting at me.

"Yeah and let someone take your car and rob you? Hell no, that's not happening."

"Of course it's not happening because you barely use it!"

"Hello, I use Diamond, you know? Just not LaFerrari. If you want, when my car arrives, I can take you anywhere you want to go."

"I know how to drive. I just got my license last year."

"Nope, you're not driving. You'll break my baby."

"I'll break you." She said as she looked out the window.

"Whatever." I waved her off. The rest of the ride was complete silent until we arrived back home, where I really belong.

* * *

**Intensity intesifies. Be sure to review! Or not. YEs Revieeeeeeeewwwwwwww. ok i'll shut up now.**


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed and my stuff from home had finally arrived. There weren't many boxes of stuff for me, but I had told my mother to have Kai drive my car to Anna's home, which now I called my home. Of course I had my own bedroom next to Anna's and was actually a little bit bigger than her room (it was her little brother's room, with nothing but white walls around us, which made me feel quite uncomfortable. But she said it was fine for me to stay there). We had Kai help us unpack and put all my belongings in the way I wanted it to be put in the empty space. It took about a day for us to finish the arrangement and we were totally exhausted. Fortunately, all my stuff fit perfectly in my space like I was meant to live here. It was evening by the time we finished and the sun was about to set. Anna urged Kai to stay for dinner, but he refused and walked out with us following him out the front door. He stopped by the front door and turned around to me.

"Miss, please take care. If you need anything, you can always count on me." He said as he bowed to me. I awkwardly nodded, looking at the floor.

"Thanks… I guess."

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

"So, it seems like you're getting a little better." said Dr. Olaf, while flicking around with his pen.

"Do you think?" I looked up at him, trying not to get distracted by his pen.

He chuckled. He got up from his seat and patted me on the shoulder as a sign of being proud of me. "You obviously improved since you haven't been cursing and making a scene out of everything."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I supposed." He shrugged and sat across from me. "But you've sweating a lot recently. Well that is normal since you have Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

I shrugged and played with my braid. "I've been trying to hold my anger in. You don't have to remind me about what I already know."

"You know, you shouldn't really do that."

"Do what?"

"Holding your anger in. You should just let it go." He said softly to me. It was kind of nice to have him as my therapist. He was a great guy to talk to, except for the fact that I always get angry which doesn't fucking help whatsoever.

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do?! I'm living with An- ." I stopped speaking as a stood up in front of him when I realized that he didn't know that I was living with Anna. He looked at me stunned, but sighed and smiled afterwards.

"That girl, Anna, she's been treating you quite well, huh?"

_Oh now we're talking about Anna now? Great._ I nodded, without saying anything.

"For how long?" He asked as he took out a notepad from his chest pocket.

"3 weeks now." I said softly while slowly sitting back down. I _really fucking hope this helps me if I tell him that._ I looked at him as he scribbled down whatever he had to write and then he looked back at me with a stern look.

"What have you guys been doing from that time?"

"Stuff." _Yeah obviously stuff. You couldn't just tell Olaf what specific stuff you guys did huh?_

"What kind?"

"Can we talk about our trip to the ocean?"

He nodded and waved away. "Go ahead darling. Start from there." He sat back and got ready to write.

I breathed in and out before I got to say anything.

* * *

**One week after my stuff came in:**

Anna came knocking in my room as I was working on my architect project that I needed to do for the month. She came in silently, peeking in at what I was doing. I was so concentrated on drawing and writing down measurements and details about the design of the building to even notice her walking to my desk, and peeking at my work.

"Wow… you're really good at drawing…" She said behind me.

"Fuck!" I looked behind me and only saw the girl and sighed. "Oh it's just you."

"Sheesh, darling, at least pay attention to the people around you. I'm bored."

"Don't you have college work to do as well?" I said as I continued to work on my project, scrawling as much details as I could. She shrugged and walked to my bed on the corner and laid down. "I finished mine. Now I have a whole month of playing." She sat up from my bed suddenly and smirked. "You should be an artist instead. I mean look at that building! It looks so… icy?"

I chuckled and nodded. "It's an ice palace, at least that's what I like to call it. And I only do buildings. I don't do art." I pushed myself up, abandoning my work for a rest and sat next to her on my bed. She looked at me with a pout with her arms crossed together.

"What?" I looked at her as I crossed my legs on my bed.

"Can we play?"

_Play? How old is she? 10? _

"Anna you're like… hold on, how old are you?" I just realized we still had a lot to learn from each other especially when I didn't know her age and… she didn't even know how old I am either!

Anna suddenly realized also and told me that she's 21 right now. "How old are you?"

I stared down at the marbled floor and smiled. "I'm 23. I obviously do look older huh?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arm around mine. "But you're still the same person at least."

We just stared at the floor silently, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Anna finally got up with a grunt as I looked up to her. "You promised me a car ride." She said, sniggering with her arms folded across her chest. Thinking back a few days ago, I actually did promised her and literally smacked my own forehead for forgetting. Getting up from the bed and walked toward my desk, I pulled out my car keys from my drawer and sighed happily. _Finally I get to relax and enjoy a day with her._

"C'mon kid, let's go." I said as I walked out of the door. I could sense her pouting at me for calling her a kid.

"Just because you're older than me for, what, 2 years, doesn't mean you should call me kid. I'm an adult you hear me?! ADULT!"

"Whatever. The way you act right now doesn't seem like you are."

"Shut up. Let's get outta here."

The car ride was relaxing. The wind rushed towards us softly as we enjoyed the summer breeze from my convertible. Buildings, cars, and people passed by us quickly. But we had to stop for the red light. I looked next to Anna as I put my arm out the car door and noticed she was smiling, making me smile as well.

"Well? Diamond's a nice car right?"

She looked at me, smirked and shook her head. "Yeah, she's awesome and so are you." I smiled at her and turned my Samsung S4 on and set it in Bluetooth to play some music. Talk Dirty was playing and turned the volume up because, surprisingly, I love the sax playing. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm as we waited for the red light to turn.

"I didn't know you like these kinds of songs. But for your personality, it suits you? For your beautiful appearance... not really."

I rolled my eyes. "I do have some classics too, you know? And some other great songs that's not… like this. Pop music that is." As the red light turned green, I slowly accelerated.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll be really happy when you find out." The music changed to Moonlight Sonata. This _song really suits the calming atmosphere, huh…_ I quickly looked over at Anna as she was staring at the buildings passing by us. Randomly, she asked me another question.

"Do you play piano?"

"Yeah, and violin too. I stopped when..." I stopped talking when I realized that this would lead to a depressing topic. Everything I did daily and normally just… stopped when I knew what happened to me. Anna looked over to me and sighed sadly. She put her palm on my thigh. "I really want to hear you play when we have time."

"Yeah, I hope."

We arrived to Laguna Beach and parked right in the beach. There's no one in the beach except for Anna and me because, well, I rented the whole beach for the day. "Come here!" I said happily, as I grabbed Anna's wrist over towards the water.

There was a white sport yacht with a single blue stripe around it in front of us. As I look back, I grinned widely at her reaction to the yacht. Her jaw was so wide open that I was tempting to close it for her. I put my arm around my hip and smirked at her.

"Whoa Elsa, Just… Holy fuck, just how rich are you?!" She said as she pointed at the yacht and then back at me and then at the yacht. I shrugged and laughed. "Richer than you loser." She ignored me and walked towards the yacht and put her hand on it, admiring it, and simply just being all 'wow' about it.

"Do you like it? It was a surprise."

"Do I like it? No. I love it! This must have cost millions."

I walked up next to her and chuckled. "Actually, I designed this and had my dad build it." _I bet Anna's even more surprised now._ The fact that I was thinking that, I smiled even more. She was silent again and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Holy… fucking shit… you are a genius."

_Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm already one. _"So, wanna get on?"

She shrieked, clapping her hands like a little kid.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" she asked me as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm actually learning and I'm starting to get it. So I can drive a bit, but I have Kai here today. He's probably in the yacht already."

As we proceeded into the yacht, Kai was behind the steering wheel. When he noticed us, he bowed and showed us the way to the front of the yacht. But before we proceeded in the front, I turned back to Kai with Anna behind me.

"Kai, do you have my bikinis?"

Anna blinked twice and looked at both of us. She grabbed my arm and I turned around. "Bi- bi- bikinis?"

"Well you're not going to wear these clothes right? We're going to be here for the whole day. If you want we can even spend the fucking night here. It'll be fun. We can even go water skiing."

"But…"

"Shut the fuck up. We're having fun today." I looked back to Kai as he was holding on to our bikinis. I handed a green one to her with a double string bikini bottom while I had my electric blue bikini with a snowflake on the corner of my strappy string bikini bottom. She sighed and smiled gracefully at me. "Elsa, this is the best."

"Yeah, I fucking know. Now get the fuck outta here while I change." I pushed her out as Kai went out in front of the yacht. I closed the door, laughing. When I finished changed, I was tempting to change my hair style. _Should I leave it as a braid or should I tie it up or leave it down? _I decided to tie it up, leaving a considerate amount of volume for my hair.

"Elsa? Are you done?" Anna called from outside. Without answering her, I opened the door and looked at her. She fit perfectly in that bikini. The bright color suit her so well, especially for her toned abs. She still had her braid on which is always adorable on her.

"Whoa Elsa, you just keep surprising me all day..." Her eyes looked all over my pale body.

"So how do I look?" I said as I walked up to her. She gulped, still not staring at my face, but at my body. _Heh, she gulped. That's cute._

"Uh, you're… you're like the sexiest person alive, oh my god. You should be a fucking model!"

"You look gorgeous too." I swept my hand on her freckled cheek, making her blush. "Now let's go up front." I held her hand, dragging her to the anterior. Kai prepared us cocktails, champagne, fruits and even ice cream and most of all, _chocolate_. We were already far away from the beach and could barely see my shiny convertible. Now the yacht was moving slower. I looked at Anna who was enjoying the chocolate and her drink.

"I can do this every day…" She said as she laid down with her legs crossed. I laid down beside her and looked up to the clear blue sky, closed my eyes feeling the soft and quiet breeze on my skin. _How relaxing… no dramas… no dad… nothing. It's just Anna and I._

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I looked at her just when she was staring at me as well. Her beautiful teal eyes shined bright in the sun, revealing every single detail in on her pupil. Her hair gave out a shining radiant of strawberry blond. Her freckles from all over her shoulder had just gotten more attention from me.

She nodded with a small beam across her face. Her hand rose towards my cheeks and I nuzzled in it, feeling the soft and the warmth of her palm. "Yeah, it's beautiful. But you know what's more beautiful?"

I stared at her blankly and shrugged.

_"You."_

My eyes fell wide open with my face reddening in a short amount of time. _Oh you are so beautiful too and you don't even know it, Anna._

She laughed softly at my reaction, slowly making her hand raised to my platinum hair, running her fingers through my trims. Without me realizing, my palm covered hers having my thumb rub against her freckled skin of her hand.

"You're more beautiful than me, not just your appearance, but your heart as well." I said to her softly with a tiny smile across my face.

She smirked and kissed my forehead, which didn't even make me startled like the first time she did it. As she pulled away slowly, she came closer to me again, eyes slowly closed while mines were closing as well. I could feel her breath under my nose as we came closer, and closer and closer.

_Closer… Just a little bit closer… oh god, I want this fucking girl… so fucking much._

Her delicate lips finally met with mine and we quietly enjoyed our moment together. _Her lips… she tasted like chocolate, and strawberries… she smells like strawberries with a hint of cinnamon. _At the same time, Anna was thinking that I smelled like vanilla, and cool fresh snow. Her palms wrapped around my neck holding me closer to her. My hand managed to grab her shoulder to pull her closer to me as well. She moaned softly, barely audible to hear.

_She moaned… shit, now I want her more. _

But we had to pull away to breathe. She looked at me with the softest eyes ever and laughed tenderly. She wrapped her arms around her thigh, still grinning at me like a kid. "So, I think I should consider that as a confession."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, should we consider this as a date?" I looked over to her, blissfully. She looked up to the sky, thinking and then went back at me. She leaned over, putting her head on the croak of my shoulder and neck, leaving me to lean on her head as well.

"Yeah. This would be considered our date." She put her left arm around mines, just silently enjoying the breeze and just looking out in the ocean. "But Kai is still here, Frosty."

"You're right. But I don't think he can fucking see us anyways. This thing behind us, or a wall which I like to say, is blocking his view from us so it should be fine."

She got up from me and smiled widely. _  
_

"Hey, let's go water skiing!" she began to run inside the yacht before I even got to say anything. We found the two wakeboard in a small closet and got Kai to help us attached it behind the yacht. We attached the wakeboard on our own. "Miss, have fun, but be careful alright? Including you Miss Anna. I don't want to go back home getting yelled at by your parents Miss."

We nodded to the elder as he handed out flotation to both of us and we slowly got into the icy cold water. "God fucking damn it! Fuck, the water's cold!" I yelled, holding my arms together, trying to rub away the cold.

Anna, just floating around next to me, embraced me with a hug. Flushed, I looked at her and smiled.

"Am I warm enough for you?"

I shook my head and chortled. "You're actually hot." _Wow, nice fucking way to flirt with someone Elsa. _

Anna smirked and gave me a squeeze from the hug and got away. "I hope you know how to wakeboard. I don't want you getting hurt."

I waved her off. "Then why would I have two fucking wakeboard in the closet if I don't know how to fucking do it? I'm a master at wakeboarding."

She shrugged, and with the confidence she had, she said, "Well, we'll see about that."

As we gripped the rope tightly, Kai gave us thumbs up as a signal that he would be accelerating soon. As the acceleration grew faster and faster, we were finally riding on top of the water.

We were having so much fun wakeboarding for almost an hour and finally got back into the boat. It was evening and the sun was setting down. The two of us sat in front of the yacht, silently watching the sun set, with our head against each other and fingers wrapping against each other.

She looked up to me, wanting to say something, but stopped. I looked down and smiled. "What?" She shook her head, "I just love to stare at such a beautiful person that's sitting next to me."

I leaned against her and kissed her cheeks softly, leading her into a giggle. "You know, I really fucking like you before, but now I just fucking love you."

She chortled and looked back at the glowing sun in front of us. "Is there a difference?"

"Of course there's a fucking difference! That just means I like you even more than before. That just means that I won't let you go."

"I know, Frosty."

I stared at her softly, smiling happily and I'd never been this happy in for these past 3 years. She was the sun to me now...

She was a beautiful sun that would always make me smile, laugh and would always be beside me...

I got up shortly and stretched. I reached a hand for her to get up. "Let's get back inside. Do you want to stay in the beach? There's a fancy hotel there or we could just go back home." Realizing that Kai was still here, I kept my distance. I didn't want anyone to know about this relationship just yet. I didn't want any one freaking out and Anna knew that.

"I would prefer to stay in the hotel. You look pretty tired and I'm just totally exhausted despite having so much fun. I'm starving!" She said as she put her palm on her tummy.

"Alright, I figured. Kai already booked us a room. We can stay there for the night."

I walked back in with Anna and told Kai that we're staying. He immediately turned back to the beach and shortly after, we arrived to the land. We changed our clothes in the boat, again, separately. As we got to land, Kai came down with us.

"Miss, have a nice evening. I will bring back to yacht back home. Please have a safe night, Miss and Miss Anna."

I nodded to him as an approval as he began to walk back, but stopped. "Oh, Miss, please forgive your father. He cares for you a lot, and will do anything to protect you. Please don't hate him. He misses you. I hear him cry every night in your parent's room and it breaks my heart knowing how great of a man he is to me. Your parent's misses you Miss. Please understand how much they care about you. That is all I have to say." He bowed, walked back to the yacht and went back out to the water.

I stared down in the glistering sand indignantly, with Anna's arms around my shoulder that's shaking, trying to control my temper. My arms were gathered together to my waist, hugging myself.

_I hate him…_

_I hate him…_

_I hate… do I really?_

Anna came in front of me, swiping her thumb on my cheek. "You're crying." I looked at her, reminding me the first time we met and how she just comforted me just like that. She reached to my hair, stroking it back again and again, hoping for me to let it all out. She hugged me as I was still whimpering.

From that hug, I reached for her waist, grasp her around me and I cried even harder. This type of comfort is just what I needed. Thinking back, I've never been comforted for the past 3 years like that. Every time when I feel sad, angry or even cried, it was only my mother or Kai that continued to comfort me.

But not my father. Not him. I missed him. He used to be such a good and jolly dad to me. He would always spoil me, take me to places, and gave me whatever I wanted. But in those 3 years, he didn't. He just suddenly disappeared from me. Mama said he cared about me; he loved me, and would do anything to protect me. But did he really? When I'm always in front of him, I would always hear him talk about my health, body, disorder, but nothing else other than that. No comfort, no encouraging talk, nothing.

But this is what I needed… this type of comfort from Anna.

As my head began to lean against her shoulder I began to speak. "Fuck, I miss him Anna… I fucking miss him. He's not the same father that I had 3 years ago… I just fucking hate him now." _This is what I needed. I needed Anna._

She patted my back, trying to soothe my crying. "I know Frosty, I know. But you'll be fine. We can talk to him, but not right away. And I'll be there for you."

I got off from her shoulder and sniffled, "You… You will?"

She chuckled and peck on my nose, with her hand wrapped on my waist. "You idiot, when have I never been there for you?" She began to tickle me and I laughed hysterically, trying to get away from her, but unfortunately, once I grabbed one of her wrist, I tripped down on her feet along with her, leading me lying down on the sand and she was on top of me looking surprised from the fall_. Holy shit… she's on top of me… I might faint._

Trying to process what happened, Anna smirked at me and kissed me on the lip hungrily, but gently. _Oh my god… how am I still not in heaven yet._ I moaned a little as she continues to push her soft lip against mine. She sat on my stomach as she pulled back to breathe. I looked up at her softly, with my arms raised up to her. "I fucking love you, you little shit…"I whispered.

She slowly came back with a small peck, with me embracing her neck. She pulled back to look at me face to face. "I fucking love you too, Frosty." I laughed and pulled her in for another kiss as the glistering orange sunlight spread through our skin, warming us as the wind delicately cut through us making it a perfect time to take a nap.

* * *

**Present:**

"Wow, looks like you guys had a lot of fun." Dr. Olaf said. "I'm so happy for you guys. Your relationship with each other will definitely have a great turning point in both of your problems."

I got up from my chair since my session was almost over. "Thanks… for everything Olaf. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you and… with Anna."

He chuckled and nodded. "You're very welcome sweetie. Just remember if you feel like your anger is boiling up in you, get it out of you. It'll help." He came towards me for a hug and I returned it.

"Thanks again." I said as I walked out the door. Anna was sitting down in the waiting room, snoring away. I chuckled at her appearance of her mouth wide open. I came closer to her and quickly took a picture of her with my phone ending up with her waking up.

"Good morning, you little shit." I said as I kissed her forehead. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her drools away. "So how'd it go?"

"It's alright, I guess. You know, you really didn't have to wait for me."

She held my hand and looked at my sternly. "Didn't I say I'll always be there for you?" I nodded. "Well here I am!"

I smiled and stroked her soft fringes. "Let's go home."

* * *

**i am so tempting to change the title to Taxi because... they kept going to places in taxis. Longest chapter i had so far! enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I just want to let everyone know that I don't have the best English skills and I will probably make a lot of mistakes in the future but I'm slowly learning from them and the reason I don't want a beta is because it's such a hassle. But I'm learning from my mistakes and I am sorry if I offended any one with my grammar skills. I will be more careful next time. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

After my session, we drove to Oaken's Ice Cream Shop and ordered a simple chocolate milkshake with a cherry on top that we could both share together. We drank our drink together at the same time, with our eyes just… staring off at each other.

After a long time of staring at each other silently and happily, Anna dipped her finger into the drink and dapped her milkshake filled finger on my nose. She giggled softly at my confused reaction and quickly took a picture of me from her phone before I could even react.

As I wiped the liquid off my nose with a tissue, I gave her a middle finger and continued to drink the milkshake… But I didn't swallow it.

With a mouthful of liquid in my mouth, I leaned over to her, grabbed her neck to me and let my lips meet with hers. I pried her lips open and quickly pushed my tongue in her mouth, allowing the chocolate drink pour into her. Her reaction was priceless as I let my tongue wander into her mouth.

I smirked at her blushing response as I pulled away, wiping the remaining liquid that dripped on my chin. _That would show her._

Fortunately, she enjoyed it even though she was blushing furiously, especially in front of all these people around us. And even though there were so many people around me, I didn't feel scared or anxious which was definitely a surprise for me. "That was extremely bold, Elsa." She said as she wiped her mouth and tried to hide her blushing face.

"But you freaking enjoyed it!" I smirked at her as I pushed my bangs back. I tipped my elbow on the table and have my face lean on my palm, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah… I guess I did…" She smiled softly and shrugged as she pushed her hand forward to mine and softly rubbed it with her thumb. I looked down on her hand and pursed my lips. She hasn't been this quiet before during my meeting with Olaf. I breathed out loudly and looked at her tenderly as I put my other hand over hers.

"What's wrong?"

She was staring off into space… and said nothing. "Anna?" I tightened my grip on her hand as I gave her a worried look.

"Oh… huh? Oh… Um… nothing! Nothing's wrong! I'm not… Everything's fine! I'm… I'm fine." She slowly pulled her arms back and folded them on the table. She even avoided looking at me.

"Just fucking tell me!" I yelled out even though it wasn't my intention. I sighed and relaxed myself as I try to remain my composure. "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell. Can you just please tell me? Is it about my parents?" _Why do you have to be so persistent sometimes?!_

She looked up and shook her head. "It's… it doesn't have anything to do with your parents or you. Okay, it may have something to do with you but it's not really a bad thing! It's…it's someone else."

I raised my eye brow and just stared at her blankly as I waited for her to go on.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" She shouted out as she thought I misunderstood something. "Okay, there's someone else, but… I mean… I didn't mean it as cheating because I really didn't fucking cheat and I will never because I love you! It's… it's an ex!" She slouched down on her chair as if she was trying to hide from me.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on my chair and thought about the people she had dated. The only one that I've known of is Kristoff and Anna told me about Meg briefly before. _Meg…_

She was the only person that I haven't seen before. "Meg?" I tried to sound as normal as possible but, it sounded like a fairly bitter tone.

She hesitantly nodded after a brief silent from her. Again, she was avoiding my eyes.

"Do you miss her?" I asked her as I tried to sound as gingerly as possible.

Looking back to me, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped. I sighed in frustration as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Do you want to go back home and talk?" I asked somewhat softly.

Without saying anything, she got up from her chair and went outside to my car without even looking at me like she was guilty of something… afraid of something.

The whole car ride to home was really stuffy from the silence between us especially when the sky was already getting dark. All I could ever think about was what was in her mind. _Why is she thinking about Meg now?_ _ Why now?_

As we arrived back in our home, there was a red 2014 Accord Coupe right in front of my parking space just glistering off at the sunset. _What the hell?_

I pulled over beside it and looked over at Anna who was just staring down on her feet and fidgeting with her braid. _What the hell is going on?_

Getting off my car and locking it, I walked over to the car to look for the driver. Apparently I found no one. I looked over to Anna who was just slowly walking towards me, surprised as I was. She held on to my arm, continuing to look down on her feet.

"Do you know who this belong to?" I asked Anna with a stern tone. She looked over to me and sighed bitterly. I saw her mumble something, but I couldn't figure out what she said. "What? Anna, speak up."

She held my hands tightly, looking at me with a distressed face and kissed my knuckles. "It's Meg's. She's back…"

_She's back… what the fuck… why did she have to be back?!_ I felt my stomach getting tied into knots. I felt like I would throw up any minute now. I didn't know what to say; instead I looked at her hurt, afraid and confused. I quickly pulled my hand back from her and towards me chest, trying to stop the aching pain just from the mention of that name_. Everything was going so well… why did she have to come back here?!_

I took a deep breath and grabbed her shoulder to look right into her eyes, not minding if I grabbed too hard to hurt her or to pressure her to talk more. "Is this what you wanted to tell me back there?"

She nodded as she grabbed my wrist. "I got a text from her this morning… I was afraid that you would get mad at me… I- I didn't know what to do… I just…" She began to cry softly. I smiled at her sadly, cursing myself for making this girl sob and making her feel difficult. I gently stroked her auburn hair as I embraced her into a hug. "It'll be fine… Don't worry about me. I'll be a good girl." I whispered to her lightly and softly.

_I hope._

We stood there next to the car for five minutes, cradling into each other's arms until she was sure that she'll be fine. I kissed her forehead and continuously told her that we would all be fine as we were still hugging each other. "Is she inside the house?" I asked her softly as she repositioned herself to nuzzle her head against neck.

"Yep. Do you want to go in?" Her breath was tickling my skin.

"I mean, we're already home so we might as well just get this fucking over with. Wait… how did she get inside?" I asked her sternly as I pulled away to face her. She avoided looking at me again as she tightly held on to one of her pigtails, scrunching up her shoulder all the way up to her ear.

"Well… I did give her my keys when we were dating." She smiled weakly at me.

"Oh, wow. So you're not going to give me one of your keys to our home now? That's so nice of you Anna!"

She punched me softly on the arm as a payback for my sarcastic retort and smirked extensively. "When's your birthday?"

"It's Christmas. Why?"

She pointed her finger on my chest and winked at me. "That's when I'll give you the keys to my home."

"But why on my birthday?"

She laughed lightly and put her arms around my neck. "…because you already have a key for someplace else."

"And what's that?" I put my arm around her waist as she slowly came closer to my lip. She kissed me softly and gently making me want more of her. But we pulled away.

She put her hand to her chest and smiled softly. "…to my heart."

She kissed me again and pulled back to fish for her keys from her pocket. I looked at her, smiling like an idiot and just thinking how the hell I made this girl be my girlfriend that easily and that fast.

She breathed in and out softly as she pulled the out key from the keyhole and looked back to me, concerned. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

I nodded silently as I came up to her, holding her hands. As she was about turn the doorknob, the door quickly flung open from the other side before both of us could even react.

"HONNNEEEY SNOB!"

A girl with dark brown hair suddenly came out from the front door giving Anna a massive hug. "I missed you!" She snuggled her face on Anna's tiny shoulder. I looked at them awkwardly and somewhat unpleasantly as I was still holding Anna's hand. _Well she is my girl friend after all…it's normal to act this way right Elsa? Right…_

Anna hesitantly stroked Meg's hair and laughed softly as she looked back at me as if she wanted to apologize for the tall girl for the sudden skin contact.

"Yeah… uh… Meg, I missed you too! When did you come back?" Her eyes were shifting to me, then to Meg, then to me, and back to Meg once again.

Meg pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I came back last week and I wanted to surprise you!" Anna stared at me silently as I was still staring at the stranger who was about my height. Meg's eyes slowly looked down to our held hands, creating an awkward atmosphere for all three of us. She chuckled bitterly giving us a moment of silence… a really uncomfortable silence. _God damn it… Why does this have to happen?_

Meg scratched her head as she continued to stare at our hands silently, not knowing what to say at this moment. Maybe she was astonished to even speak a single word. Maybe she was just scared. Or maybe, she was just… jealous. But her expression was too hard to read. "So… uh, why don't you guys come in? I mean you could since this is your home and I'm the one that barged in anyways."

As we silently walked in, Meg closed the front door for us and leaned against it. Her eyes weren't even looking at us. In fact, there were no lights in her eyes as she was just staring down at the marbled floor. Anna noticed the torturous atmosphere and introduced me to her. "Uh, Meg… this is Elsa. She's my, uh…" She looked over to me sadly and guiltily. She was scared. She felt remorseful. _She needs help…my help._

I put my arm around Anna's shoulder and spoke in an unexpectedly strong, but gentle voice. "I'm her girlfriend." But I was shaking… I was terrified… This wasn't as good as I thought it would turn out to be. This situation was terribly agonizing and I couldn't do shit about this.

Meg flinched at my words as she was still leaning against the door with her arms behind her back. "Yeah…" She nodded. "Yeah, that's great. That's… that's wonderful. Congrats." She said sourly, but she quickly changed to her happy side after a long pause of stillness.

"So! Since I'm here, I need to be entertained!" Meg looked over to Anna and then to me and noticed us still acting guilty. She groaned and rolled her eyes at our cramped expression. "Oh c'mon guys, I didn't come all the way here just to see you guys mope around! I want to have fun!"

Anna smiled softly, looked over to me to make sure I was alright. I smiled back to her showing her an untroubled expression, telling her that she has nothing to worry about. She went over to the kitchen silently and relieved as she prepared tea for all us. Meg came over to me with her arms crossed and eyes squinted as stared at me up and down curiously as I was about to back up from her.

"Wow, you really are a sexy beast… no wonder Anna have you as her girlfriend…" She said as she examined me. I was stiff as fuck as I tried to avoid her eye contact with me with my arms in front of me trying to keep our distances.

"T-thanks…" I mumbled to her. She smiled and dragged me harshly towards the couch without my consent as Anna handed us our tea. Anna sat in the middle of us which probably made her feel uncomfortable when two of the girls sitting beside her were the ones that fell in love with her. We drank our tea silently, trying to think of a topic to talk about, but Meg was quick enough to speak as she put down her cup of tea on the lamp table that was sitting alongside her.

"Oh… so sorry Elsa, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Megara, but you can call me Meg. I'm Anna's…" She looked over to the quiet Anna and smiled sadly at her face… the innocent looking face that was staring at her own cup of tea. "I'm Anna's… friend."

I nodded. "She's talked about you before." I held Anna's hand, showing the intimate affection that we had for each other to Meg. Anna looked at me with astonishment but kept her hand still. Meg stared at our hands and frowned, maybe because of jealousy, or maybe because she hates me. Anna noticed Meg's expression and turned to me.

"Elsa, can you go back to your room please? I think… Meg and I should have a talk." She whispered to me. I looked over to Meg's horrified expression and sighed, not wanting to leave her side. Not wanting _them _to be alone together. I kissed her forehead and left them both in the living room, regrettably. But I didn't go back to my room. Instead, when I walked up to the top of the stairs, I quietly walked back down just a few steps so I could see them and hear them talk.

"Meg, I…" Anna scooted over to Meg but she quickly stood up with her hand holding her head and clenching on to her hair. Surely, she could've pulled some of her hair out from her strong grip.

"All these time in Hawaii, I was learning how to cook. I was learning to become a chef because I know how much you love to cook! And because I… I love you! I didn't say anything because I thought it would be a surprise for you if I left for a year. But really, it turns out that it became a fucking problem because you were the one that actually surprise me! I left you for a fucking year, Anna!"

"Meg, that's the fucking problem! You left for a year to go to Hawaii without contacting me and not saying if we should break up or not! That left me fucking confused and angry because you only left me a fucking text telling me that you're going to Hawaii and nothing else! You didn't even reply to my text or my calls. Did you know how I felt when you left?! I was so ready to go Hawaii to find you, but I can't because I don't have the fucking money! I had Kristoff help me get back on my feet because of my fucking depression from my parents and you! And now you decided to appear out of nowhere and get all jealous of Elsa? And that you want to fucking clarify things with me right here and right now?! You didn't say shit to me, Meg!" Anna stood up in front of her as she proved her point.

"That's because I didn't expect you to get depressed and get another girl! You weren't that type of girl to be with someone else!"

There was silence for a moment until they decided to speak again but in a much calmer tone.

"And that's fucking true! I wasn't that type of girl. But I love Elsa now and I can't be with you anymore. But maybe if you would've contacted me about how long you would be gone, I would've loved you more. Maybe if you didn't leave, I would've still loved you. Maybe you were the one that still clearly don't know me enough…" Anna folded her arms and turned her back to Meg. Her shoulders were going up and down rapidly as she was trying to control her crying.

"Maybe I don't. But I really love you. I really do and I want to be with you… I… I really missed you Anna." Meg slowly came behind her and hugged her. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left… I've made a huge mistake…"

Anna sighed and turned towards her. She smiled softly and touched Meg's cheeks gently…

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" I yelled as I rushed down the stairs, startling Anna and Meg. I pushed Meg down to the floor, sitting on her belly; I punched her hard on the face once. "How dare you come here and try to take her back?!" I punched her again. There were trickles of blood spilling out of her mouth.

"Elsa! Stop it!" Anna grabbed my wrist as I was getting ready for another strike. But her grip was too weak and I punched the girl again. I could almost see the purple on her cheeks. I got up from her and grabbed her shirt as I pulled her up, almost lifting her up the air, revealing her undergarment. I clenched on to her neck and squeezed it, leaving Meg gagging and trying to get help from Anna. _I'm going to kill her… I'm going to fucking kill this bitch._

"Elsa! Stop it please! I'm sorry!" She hugged me from behind, giving me the considerate amount of warmth that she had towards my back. I scowled back to her with my hand still clenching on to Meg's throat. She continuously whispered 'I'm sorry' to me, hoping that I would calm down which did help me somehow calm down. Letting go of Meg slowly, I glared at her angrily. Anna grabbed my hand and came in front of me… with big blob of tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Elsa… I'm so sorry…"

I wanted to say something to her… but I just couldn't. I was angry at them both. I couldn't do anything.

Meg finally got up after she gathered her strength. "Elsa… I'm sorry…" I turned my attention to Meg and felt my face boiling with hatred, anger, fear.

I heatedly walked towards her as Anna was trying to keep me from beating her up again. She firmly grabbed my wrist as I faced Meg. "Fuck you. You don't fucking deserve her! You can't just fucking get between us like that. And I'll fucking make it clear to you. You and she will NOT happen again…EVER."

Anna grabbed my shoulder softly telling me to let her talk. I walked to the kitchen and washed my face to relieve myself from the rage. "I think… I think you should go, Meg." Anna said to her softly. Meg tried to give her a hug, but Anna backed away, regretting meeting Meg.

Meg nodded at her disapproval and walked outside with Anna watching her as I was plopping down to the couch, breathing in and breathing out, trying to remain my composure. She turned to Anna and spoke softly but bitterly.

"Anna… We still need to talk and… I'm sorry about everything…"

Anna just stared at her silently as she got into her car and drove off. After she disappeared from her sight, she went back inside and sat down next to me, holding my hand.

"Elsa… Are you alright?"

I laughed bitterly. "Do you have anything else to say other than that question, because I'm not alright, Anna. I've never been alright." I pulled my hand back from her, leaving her hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry about Meg and… I just… I don't want to be with her. I don't want to be with anyone else besides you, Elsa."

"Are you pretending that I didn't see how you looked at her back there? You were smiling! You were fucking smiling for her!" I pounded my fist on my chest and laughed in disbelief. "It fucking hurts right here, Anna…it fucking… hurts…" I was crying in front of her… and she was crying in front of me. Like she said, she will always be there for me… and she is… sitting beside me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and wept quietly as I put my palm over my crying, pathetic face. She gently kissed my neck over and over again.

"I- I really love you Elsa… I really do…" She said as she sniffled. Wiping my tears away, I hugged her as I try to soothe both of our crying. "I do too… I love you too." I whispered to her softly as I grabbed her head and pulled her neck towards me as I kissed her repeatedly. She finally laughed and pushed me away.

"You're going to leave markings on me!"

I kissed her lips hungrily, darting my tongue into her. I swear I heard her moan. As I pulled away I said, "Then I'm going to leave so much markings on you that people will know you're mine. Even Meg would back off from my girl."

"Look, Elsa… I'm…" I shushed her and spoke over her. "She's gone. And you're mine. I just… I just want us to relax now. I… I want you so much Anna." I grabbed her back towards me and continued to kiss her on the same place, leaving deep red markings on her. She didn't even get a chance to say anything. _I win._

Before I knew it, I quickly removed her green T-shirt as I repeatedly kissed her neck and biting her ear lobes. She grabbed on to my fringes as I kept biting and kissing her. I pushed her down the couch to have her lie down as I continued to do the same routine. "E-Elsa…" Ignoring her call for me, my fingers searched around her back to remove her bra. I gently made way down to her naked chest, staring at the beautifully shaped breasts. She was breathing heavily with her hand still grabbing on to my hair. My palm gently squeezed her breast as my mouth moved down to her nipple on her other breast, sucking and biting onto it. My tongue ran circles on nipple, leaving plenty of saliva on her freckled skin. I could feel her thigh between my legs, rubbing on to my core even with my jean and panty on.

As I was still playing with her breast, Anna, weakly, removed my blue v-neck and unclasped my bra. She couldn't do anything else other than moaning and groaning loudly as I was still frolicking with her front. When I stopped playing, I smirked at her erotic expression. _I'm glad she likes it_. Slowly, I unbuttoned her jeans and swiftly removed it. I lowered myself down between her legs slowly, tickling and sometimes kissing her inner thighs. Instead of laughing, she groaned at my tickling which turned me on even more.

_Fuck… I want to fuck her so much…_ I quickly removed her panties and let my mouth wander to her pussy as soon as it was exposed. Her back arched as soon as my tongue circled around her clit. I pushed my index finger and my middle finger into her vagina after half a minute of licking on her most sensitive part. Her inside tightly squeezed my fingers, not wanting to let go. She wrapped her legs around my back as I kept licking her clit and biting on to her labia. She was moaning emphatically and fidgeting every time my tongue was pressed down onto her clit or even if I was biting on it. The next thing I know, she climaxed with a satisfying yelp with her leg pressed down on my back making my front make contact with her heated body.

I giggled softly on her toned belly as she was still breathing hard and was trembling from the aftershock. Wrapping my arm around her hip, I laid my chin on top of her belly and casually just stared at her silently. Anna stroked my bangs back and sighed in happiness. "That was amazing!"

"I know… Want to go for a second round?"

She shook her head and sat up. "I would rather cook right now. I'm hungry. Maybe next time, I'll do you instead."She smirked and kissed my forehead as I gently kissed her slim abdomen. The girl grabbed her t-shirt and put it over her without wearing her panty or her jean. She went over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You want?" She asked me. I refused to get one as I grabbed my shirt and put it over my body.

"C'mon! We've talked about this before! You should try some, Frosty." She popped open the glass bottle and took a huge gulp of it. "Everything's better after sex… life is good." She kneeled behind me on the couch, leaning her forehead against my pale back.

I chuckled and looked behind her. "The last time you drank, you got drunk real quickly."

"Getting drunk's the best part though!" She kissed the back of neck and laid her arm around my neck with her beer waving in front of my face. "Are you sure you don't want?" She looked at me with a mischief stare. I groaned and took her beer from her hand and gulped a mouthful down.

"Are you happy now?" I asked her as I put the beer back in her hand. She smirked and kissed my neck again.

"Yep." She wrapped her arms around mine as we intertwine our fingers and let her head lean against my shoulder. "Your shoulder's a perfect fit for my head. It's so comfortable and soft and warm that I can do this all day." I nuzzled my head against hers and smiled softly at her compliment.

"Your head is a perfect fit for my head." I kissed her knuckles. She raised her eyes to look at me and beamed brightly to me. "Well, I guess both of us are a perfect fit then!" I chortled and told her to shut up.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I had fun writing this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been weeks since we first started dating. We were so happy together and my life was changed completely because of her. My aggressive behavior still stayed with me though. But I was alright. She was alright. But it still didn't change to fact that I have problems which made me feel hopeless. Powerless.

We haven't seen Meg for days which were probably a good thing. Anna was totally fine with that. Sometimes I would ask her or mention her about Meg. She would get mad at me and would tell me Meg's gone from her life. Then she would ask me if we were ever going to see my parents. I would tell her next time. Next time, we would go see them.

Break was finally over and we were back to our university life. Since I barely go, Anna urged me to come with her. I would usually refuse, but since she was the one that asked me, I would comply. Fortunately, our morning classes started at 9 in the morning. When we got to my car, I asked her if she wanted to drive today.

"Are you sure? I mean, this must've been an expensive car and I don't want to, you know, break anything and stuff. Like I mean, I would love to drive, and I do have my driver license, but it's your car!"

I laughed as I unlocked the door. I buttoned up my gray blazer as the cold breeze passed through us. I eyed through Anna's outfit. She was wearing a black sleeveless buttoned down with white skinny jeans. "Aren't you cold?" I asked her. She shrugged as she looked down on her outfit.

"You can drive alright? Nothing's going to happen to the car." I opened the passenger door and sat myself down with my leather backpack on my lap. Anna was just standing on the sidewalk and just staring at me. I groaned and pointed to the driver seat to signal her that she needed to get into this damn car and drive. When she got into the convertible, she took a deep breath. I started to press the start button for her. The engine started roaring. She looked at me worriedly.

"Are you really sure?"

I nodded.

"Really sure?"

I nodded again.

"…really?"

"Just start driving the damn car, Anna!"

While we were on the road, the warm, yet somehow cold breeze swept pass us. I looked over to Anna who was silently concentrating on the road. "Are you sure you're not cold?" I asked her again, bothered by the large amount of skin shown in the morning sun light. She shrugged. "I'm kind of cold."

I quickly took off my blazer and put it over her shoulder like any good girlfriend or boyfriend would do. She smiled sweetly as I kissed her cheeks.

It was only a half an hour ride to Arendelle University and when we got there, it was only 8:25. She parked the car on the sidewalk where a deli and a café were located. We decided to spend the remainder of the time drinking coffee and looking outside of the busy streets.

"Have you been going to your appointments?" She asked me as she took a seat near the window.

I chuckled. "Of course! Just because you haven't been with me through my appointments, doesn't mean that I'll be skipping. It's basically one of my daily routines now."

"Alright, I'm just worried that's all." She took a sip of her coffee.

"You're not my parent."

"But I _am_ your girlfriend." She said with a great amount of sass.

Just as I was about to say something, a loud voice called out for us from the doorway. It was Kristoff. We haven't seen him since we first met and Anna barely even mentioned him too. He probably didn't even know that we were dating. Anna happily got up from her seat, ran towards the doorway and hugged the big guy like she hasn't seen him for years. I slowly walked towards them with a smile. He was wearing a big, warm smile on his face. His arms were spread wide open for me. I hugged him and sighed happily when his big, warm body was against me. He was like a fluffy teddy bear.

As we broke apart, we went outside.

"Do you go to Arendelle University?" He asked me. I nodded and looked over to Anna who was smiling warmly at our interaction.

I reached a hand for her to hold and she held it tightly like a little kid. Kristoff looked behind us and smiled widely at the scene of our little skin interaction.

"I knew you guys would be dating someday."

It wasn't surprising that he knew about it. At home, Anna would usually call him or text him and talk about me all day and he would pay close attention to her rambling. It was kind of nice hearing Anna talking about me. It made me feel better about myself. About my whole messed up being.

We giggled in shyness and possibly embarrassment as we walked to class. He was the only person, besides Meg and Olaf that knew our lovely relationship together. I wasn't as scared about telling people about our relationship as I expected. I was glad. I was happy.

"What do you guys major in?" I asked Anna and Kristoff. Although, it seemed like I knew everything about Anna and Kristoff, but in reality, I knew so little about them. Anna decided to answer for both of them. "We're currently doing music."

I nodded and for the rest of the time, we silently walked towards the large building. They walked me into my lecture room which was crowded with students, chatters, and laughter. I wasn't nervous at all. I was relaxed. Anna kissed me goodbye in front of the doorway while Kristoff was staring at us awkwardly, but happily.

"See you at lunch break." Anna whispered to me as she cradled me into a hug. I nodded silently as I nuzzled my head on her neck. It was so comfortable; I wanted to stay in this position forever, not wanting to let go of her soft body.

When I stepped into the large room, I saw many people staring at me, mumbling at each other about me. I stared at them like they were crazy. But then I realized, Anna once told me I was one of those people that were in the center of attention. I saw people waving at me, saying hi to me, and I would do the same.

It was really fucking annoying.

Lecture was boring, even though I was interested in architecture. I was sitting all the way in the back by the corner sometimes doodling on my notebook, playing with my phone and even taking a little nap. The three hour lecture seemed like six hours. It was suffering.

And because I haven't gone to school for a while, I have completely forgot Hans was in my course which freaking sucks. He noticed me sleeping when he turned around to ask for a piece of loose leaf from the person sitting behind him.

It was lunch break now after all the long, boring talk from the professor. I was packing my things up from my bag when Hans, sluggishly, walked over to my space. I glared at him and tried to walk pass him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back harshly. Students were quickly out of the room by now as well as the professor which name I forgot.

"Hey, Elsa… What are you doing?" He was flirting. I would like to pretend that he wasn't flirting at all.

"What the fuck do you want?" I was up against the wall.

He chuckled. "Hey, hey, calm down! Do you want to hang out?"

_He's playing with you, Elsa. _

"I'm reserved, you fucking asshole."

"Oh yeah? With who?" He laid his arms against the wall and stared straight at me. It was like he already knew about Anna.

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "…Because I want my girl?" He chuckled.

I groaned as I tried to relax and stay calm. He was playing with my braid. "I told you before that I don't want to fucking see you anymore." I told him in a surprisingly calm way. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Now that you've got… hmm, what was her name? Anna? Right. Now that you've got Anna, of course you don't want to see me anymore."

I glared at him and grabbed his collar. He wasn't even startled. In fact, he was just smiling at me like a complete idiot. "If you dare talk about Anna one more time, I fucking swear, I will kill you." I said with caution, with anger. I feared him. Feared that he would do something terrible to us. But I knew he wasn't that type of guy.

_That fucking asshole._

After a long moment of silence, I pushed him away so that I could get out. He called out for me for a few times but ignored that bastard. He didn't deserve my attention anyways and yet, he still talked me. I hated it. I fucking hated it. Anna was already in the dining hall waiting for me. As I walked towards her, I gave her a hug and a kiss. I tried to ignore my thoughts about Hans, but it just kept bothering me.

"Where's Kristoff?" I asked Anna, curiously as we walked out of the campus. She was still wearing my blazer even though it was pretty warm outside now.

"He's in the library, studying. He's a stinker!"

We got ourselves coffee and a peanut butter sandwich. It was a nice afternoon outside, so we decided we should eat on the grass. We shared the sandwich together and it was finished it in a flash. Since we still got time, both of us laid down on the grass and relaxed. Anna was lying down on my arm while her arm was wrapped around my belly.

"How was your day?" She asked me suddenly. I looked down on her and sighed exhaustingly. Maybe because it's been so long from taking classes, I didn't have the energy to actually listen to the professor. And plus, Hans was in my class. Maybe it was him that made me this exhausted.

"Hans is in my course." I told her without hesitating.

She shot straight up from me and frowned. "What did he do to you?" She asked bitterly to me. I wasn't even surprised that she got straight to the point. I shook my head and slowly sat up. "Hans is just being Hans… there's nothing special!"

"You know, if he really did say something, you can tell me." She put her arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheeks softly.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No. Really, he didn't do anything, I swear! Just some disagreement," I told her softly as I leaned my head on her shoulder, "How was _your_ day?"

She turned quiet. Her expression changed to fear and sadness. I haven't seen this expression for a while now. My expression changed along with her. She pulled her arm back and wrapped it around her legs. She sighed. She looked at me wistfully.

"I saw Meg."

I was silent. I didn't understand. Meg shouldn't even be here! Meg was supposed to leave us alone! Meg should be out of our sight! Meg was-

"She transferred here. She got enough credit to transfer here… I saw her during class giving a presentation."

I had no words. She was here. She_ came_ here. She wanted Anna. She wanted her back. "How?" I asked her. I laughed in disbelief. "Why?"

"I… I talked to her, briefly, before lunch started. She told me that she was only here to see me. She's not going back to Hawaii, Elsa." She hugged herself tightly like she was scared that she would be taken away from me and be back to her old self again. Her own depressing self again.

She cried.

I hugged her. I comforted her. I told her things will be fine. And then, I saw her. I saw Meg. She was coming towards us slowly and hesitantly. Her bruised face wasn't bruised anymore. But she was scared of me. And I was scared of her. Scared that she would eventually take my girl away from me.

I got up from the grass and glared at her. Meg ignored me and looked down at Anna who was curled up in a ball. Meg smiled softly and sadly at the trembling Anna. I saw dark circles around Meg's eyes. She must've been tired, exhausted, scared. She must've been thinking about Anna every day and night. But Anna's mine and will always be.

"…Can we talk?" Meg said to Anna without acknowledging my presence. I didn't care. I wasn't even mad. After what happened last time, Meg wouldn't lay a hand on her. _She wouldn't_.

Anna finally lifted her head up and saw Meg. Her eyes were full of regrets, and bitterness. "Wha- what are you doing here?" Anna was stuttering. She was still curled up in a ball with her red, puffy eyes.

"I just want to talk." Meg said softly. I had the urge to grab Meg and tell her to fuck off. But I couldn't do that. I wanted to stay away from Meg.

I scratched my head as I tried to figure out what to do. This silence was horrible. I needed a break. "I, uh- I'm going to get us something to drink." As I slowly back away from them, Anna grabbed my ankle desperately. I turned around and smiled softly as I kneeled down. I brushed her auburn hair with my fingers softly as my eyes searched all over her expression. She was desperately telling me to not go with her glistering teal eyes. I kissed her forehead. I kissed her nose, her lips.

"I'll be fine. You should talk this out… I'll be back. _I promise._" I kissed her forehead again and left to get some coffee in a nearby Starbucks when she let me go.

Anna sighed as she watched me walk away. "What do you want?" Anna didn't turn around to look at Meg as she watched me grow smaller and smaller from her sight.

Meg was standing there silently, staring at Anna's small, freckled back. She wanted to cry at the sight of our interaction. She wanted to rip our relationship apart. But she wanted Anna to be happy. She couldn't let her be depressed again.

"I've… met a guy a few weeks ago. His name's Hercules. We became friends right away when we first met and he's such a great guy to me. And… he confessed to me a few days ago…" She sounded like she was impaled by ice in the heart. She was broken. She wanted Anna back, not Hercules. She definitely didn't want Hercules.

But all Anna could say was congratulation. She got up from the grass and tried to walk pass Meg. But the taller woman grabbed her wrist. Anna didn't even look at her regrettable, sorrowful expression.

"I- I missed you. I need you… I love you." She said softly to her. But she knew right away, Anna wouldn't come back to her. She was desperate, broken, mad, scared and every other emotions but happiness.

Anna pulled her wrist back and turned to her bitterly and coldly. "Oh really, you _love_ me?" She chuckled in astonishment and dabbed her finger on Meg's chest. "No, you just love my presence… the whole being that was always around you!"

"No! I really love you, I really do!"

Anna raised her hand to slap her in anger, and in disbelief that Meg could keep saying that even though she already got a girlfriend. But Meg was quick enough to grab her wrist and was strong enough to keep her from getting away.

Meg's lip quickly met with Anna's who was startled by the sudden intimidating contact. Anna knew Meg was desperate for her. For her love. But she got me. Anna tried to pull away, but Meg's grip was too tight on her.

Meg was still desperately kissing her while Anna was still desperately trying to get out when I came walking to them happily with three green tea frappuccino on one hand and a bundle of roses on another hand so that I could cheer Anna up.

That happiness disappeared in a flash. All the hope, excitement, happiness turned to fear, sorrow, and grief. I stopped walking as I staring at them from afar. My heart was fractured into pieces. I was too broken to even panic, to even get furious.

"…Anna?" I cried out softly.

They heard me and Meg quickly pulled away from Anna. I was frantically looking back and forth at them. I was trying figure out if this was a dream or reality. The two girls in front of me just stared at me in silence and in fear that I would break out. I shook my head in fear and incredulity. I backed away a few steps as Anna tried to tell me what was happening.

I wasn't even listening. I couldn't hear her through all the thoughts filling my head. _Why? Why were they kissing? _

I was scared. I was broken. I've_ been_ broken. I needed to run away. I dropped the drinks on the ground along with the roses. Petals broke off from the roses like my heart breaking into pieces. It hurts.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could as Anna tried to yell out for me. I didn't look back. She was probably on the ground, crying loudly, hoping that I would come back. But I didn't turn back.

I ran straight to my car without stopping. I was finally sobbing like a madman. People around me stared at me as they passed by. Some even asked me if I was alright. Good god, what kind of question was that? Clearly they saw me crying and still decided to ask me. How stupid.

My crying died down and I started the engine. I could hear Anna calling out for me again. I saw her come running towards me. She tripped over her own leg but still cried out my name. She was in tears. She was suffering.

She was always clumsy, but never cared about it. I looked at her in despair, with anguish, with dejection. And then I quickly drove away without even giving her a last look. Without even listening to her say I love you or I'm sorry.

She was still wearing my blazer like it was a part of her being… a part of her life.

I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't care less about it. I just kept thinking and thinking and thinking about that kiss. I kept rewinding my mind to that situation. I needed a distraction. I turned on my phone and played my music on Bluetooth. That one song that I didn't want to hear, Take a Bow, was playing. But I didn't care.

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

"_She was crying… You didn't let her explain…"_ I was crying now as I drove around wherever this place was. My visions were blurred by the tears.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show_

I slammed the back of my hand on the steering wheel in frustration. I swear it must've been bleeding by now. "_Anna cared about me. She wouldn't do anything like this. She's sorry… I'm sure she is."_

_Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining_

"_Our relationship… it must've been over. I don't want this to end. I don't want it to end like this."_ I ignored the aching pain from my hand as I sped up the car. I never drove this fast before. But it would keep me distracted. It wasn't too helpful though.

_But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

Unfortunately, I was too distracted. I didn't even notice a giant red truck charging towards the opposite side of my car. It honked at me once, twice. I still didn't notice.

It was too fast and when I came to realize I was in the way, it collided with me. It tipped my tiny convertible over three times and when it stopped, I was upside down. The song slowly stopped playing. I was in pain. Extreme pain. I couldn't yell out. I didn't have the energy to. I was in too much pain. I could feel blood trickling down my forehead. I tried moving my legs and my arms. I couldn't feel a thing. I was sure it was fractured and squashed into pieces or maybe it was just cut off. It was horrifying. I closed my eyes as I waited for everything to end. I waited for my life to end. I was crying.

When I slowly opened my eyes and saw huge amount of people surrounding my car, I realized I've fainted for a moment. My front window was fractured into glasses. My steering wheel was fucked up pretty badly too. I tried to wiggle myself out, but arms were filled with broken glasses. It was broken and fractured into pieces. My elbows were facing the wrong direction along with my hands. My legs were stuck between my seats. I felt numb around my legs. I could see blood trickling down my jeans. It felt disgusting.

I looked around once again, scared, frightened, and desperate to get out. I couldn't hear clearly. All the noises from outside were just a blur.

"…help." My voice was hoarse. No one tried to come. I tried calling out again, a bit louder this time.

No one came.

They just stared and mumbled and even took pictures at my fractured car and body.

_What is wrong with society these days?_

The blurred sounds turned into silence. I couldn't hear a thing. I was exhausted. I was hurt. I wasn't sure if I was hurt emotionally or physically.

I could see glimpse of ambulances stop by, and getting rid of the crowd. Firefighters came by next. They immediately got to work. I couldn't hear them speak but I was sure they told me to stay awake and everything will be alright. I was sure they were giving me encouraging talk as they tried to get me out of this mess. They tried to keep me distracted.

But I was already too exhausted. I needed a rest. I could see the blackness around my view soon enough. I was still inside the car. _Why did this have to happen to me? God, am I doing something wrong?_

I was smiling when I thought God didn't exist. He never did because He was never with me all along. I was an idiot. I was a _fool_. My head was hurting so much. My face was covered in blood. But I was alive. I could still breathe.

I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

*Beep*

_Tired… I'm really tired…_

*Beep*

"Elsa will be alright." _Who's talking about me? Am I dead?_

*Beep*

"She needs rest…lots and lots of resting." _Rest? What rest? What is this guy saying?_

I heard sobbing from a woman. _Who's crying?_

*Beep*

I opened my eyes slowly. The ceiling… it was blue instead of white. My head hurts… but I was breathing. I was alive. I looked around. I saw curtains, beds, buttons, infusion pumps, and IV therapies all around me. The room smelled horribly like antiseptics. I had an IV therapy bag standing next to me. I watched each drop of IV drip down the tiny tube each second. I was wearing a blue robe that smelled like awfully like antiseptics too. I realized I was in a hospital full of people with cancer, diseases, and injuries. People like me.

I could still hear the woman sobbing. My tired eyes rolled over to the woman. It was my mother. And there was my dad standing beside her, comforting her. I saw a tall, skinny man who seemed to be a doctor judging by his white coat. And then, there was Anna… who was sitting down on the corner where the entrance was located, curled up in a ball as she continued to sob and mumble.

I couldn't move. I had a cast on my left leg, a cast on my right arm, bandages on my head, and quite possibly bandages on my torso as well. But I wasn't feeling anything on my left arm. I couldn't move my head to the left because it hurts… it hurts way too fucking much.

I decided to look over to my parents with my tired eyes.

"Hey…" I used almost all my effort to say one word to get their attention.

All eyes were looking back at me in shock or maybe also relief. I tried to smile, but I must've failed miserably since my cheeks started to hurt. We stayed silent for a while as I looked over to Anna. I tried smiling again and succeeded. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She must've missed me.

She began to cry even more as she got up from her little corner. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like heavy rain. "Oh my… god… Elsa…"

My parents came walking towards me as the doctor began to check up on me. They were crying as well. "Oh, Elsa…" My mother carefully cupped her soft hands on my cheeks. I missed this feeling of her touch… her soft touch.

"Hey mama…" I looked over to papa who was smiling and tearing up as well. At times like this, my father would only be caring about me like that. But I was grateful for him. I realized that I really didn't hate him at all. I was just being immature. I was being extremely stupid. I was sorry.

"Hey papa…" I said with a smile. "I missed you, guys…" My energies were completely drained.

"My god… Elsa…" Papa covered his mouth as he began to weep as well. I wasn't sure if me being alive made him cry or if I was just being that regular daughter I used to be made him cry. It could be both.

I looked over to Anna, who was standing by the corner, not willing to believe the reality of me waking up. She was overjoyed, grateful, and most importantly, she was glad that I wasn't gone forever.

Anna finally came running towards me and quickly pulled me in for a hug despite me being in all these stupid cast. Her hug was warm and cuddly. Her hugs were special to me.

"Hey…" I whispered to her softly as I nuzzled my head on her shoulder.

"I thought you would be gone, Elsa… I thought you were going to die!" She cried. Her voice was stuttering rapidly. It made me feel bad. I didn't want her to cry, but she was happy. I could feel her tears on my neck. I could feel her shoulders shaking briskly as she wept. I was glad that people still cared about me, loved me, and cherished me like these people. My family.

I shook my head and smiled softly. "No matter what, I'll always be here for you. I will never go away…"

She pulled back from our hug and we stared at each other for the longest time. My parents watched us as they smiled sweetly at our close contact. "We'll leave you two alone now. Come darling." Mama said to papa after a long moment of silence. I smiled softly as they reached to the doorway and disappeared. I could hear them cry loudly as they walked through the hospital. I could hear them say how proud and grateful they were to have such a daughter like me. How embarrassing, yet beautiful.

I watched Anna eagerly grab a chair and sat down beside me with my exhausting eyes. We were silently staring at each other.

"How long have I been… you know, sleeping here?" I began to ask her curiously. She sighed and closed her eyes as she wiped her tears away. Her smile faded.

"Three weeks already, Elsa."

I nodded silently as I looked at down on my cast.

She put her hand on my shoulder as her expression grew more serious. "I need to tell you something. There's something… you probably don't want to hear at all…"

I tilted my head as I began to think about three weeks ago. That kiss… was an accident right? It got to be. But I still smiled. I still tried to keep my best self for today. It was for Anna and for my parents.

"Was it about that kiss?" I asked her boldly. I kept a straight face. She flushed and shook her head rapidly.

"No! I mean, yes! And I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean… ah- wait, that didn't sound right. Okay, let me start over. Meg was the one that pulled me in forcefully and I was struggling to get away from her, but her grip was too strong. I know it's so hard to take for you, but it's hard for me too. And I swear, if I want to kiss someone, it'll only be for you! Oh my god… I-I mean, gosh… I sound so retarded. Okay, what I mean is that you're the only person that I can treat as family, someone I love, cared about and stuff. And Meg is out of the fucking picture. I don't… I don't want her. I only need you."

I nodded and smiled. I knew she didn't mean it. She was the most honest and the most precious person I've ever known! I looked back at her. "I'm sorry I left and didn't let you explain anything. I was just… scared and frustrated. But I guess that's not what you wanted to hear any way." I chuckled as I shamed myself for being such a coward.

"You should be angry at me. You have to rights to. You don't really have to say sorry to me, Elsa."

She leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. But she sighed, like she was regretting something. "But… this isn't what I want to talk about."

I stared at her confusingly. If she wasn't here to talk about three weeks ago, then what _did_ she want to talk about? I didn't understand. She looked concern, scared, sad even. No, more like miserable.

"Then… what is it that you want to talk about?"

She slouched down on her chair and stared at her intertwining fingers. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. I saw tears on the corner of her eyes sparkling like a diamond.

I wanted to reach a hand to her to comfort her, but it was really difficult to move. My left shoulder began to ache. When I mean ache, it seemed like it would pull me down. It felt like gravity was pushing extra hard on my left shoulder. I hissed at the pain. I screamed at the pain. But Anna ignored my yells and began to talk.

"Back when you got into that car crash, your left arm was wrecked from glasses. You had a lot of fractured bones in your left arm. You were losing too much blood. The doctor said it needed to be amputated right away from the forearm down. Your arm was hurt _that_ badly. Your parents were the first one to hear the news and were crying all day in the hospital. When I came in, I comforted them, helped them relax and told them everything will be okay and they told me to make a decision for them. I wasn't hesitating when I agreed with the doctor. But in the inside, I was dying. But I stayed strong. Strong enough to make me break down like before. The pain will stay for a while, but it'll eventually go away. So by then, you'll need to take painkillers."

I was still in pain. I couldn't grab my left… shoulder. I was breathing hard, trying to ease to pain. "A-Anna…it hurts…" I was fidgeting all over the bed to try to get into a comfortable position. That didn't help at all. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

She stood up and walked towards my left and held on to my shoulder as she tried to call for the doctor and trying to give me encouraging talks to keep me strong.

Soon enough, the doctor came in, gave me pills and told me that I'll be alright. The pain went away quickly and soon enough, my parents came running in, looking shocked as hell.

For the first time, I saw them look like beggars. They were all skin and bone. Their hairs were messy as well.

I was devastated. I couldn't take this. I didn't want this. Anna was still beside me, sitting there and trying to make me cheer up. She wanted me to smile, but I just stared at her in disbelief of losing a fucking arm.

Papa walked up to me and smiled softly. "Elsa, I know it's hard… but this decision to amputate your arm was extremely hard as well. But I will always support you. I'll give you anything that you need… anything that you want. You'll need some time to adjust, but you'll be fine. I promise." He kissed my forehead and patted my shoulder.

"Get out." I told them sternly, as I closed my eyes. I didn't want them to see me in such a pathetic situation.

"Elsa… we're…" Papa backed up from me. He looked surprised, scared that I might turn into… a monster.

"I said… get the fuck out! Did you not hear me?!" I screamed. I was still that person… that horrible, horrible person that I did not want to be. Anna looked at my ravished self, surprised by my sudden outburst. It had been so long…

Anna tried to hold me down as I was struggling to get off the bed, even though my body started hurting, especially my head. I didn't stop.

I yelled.

I screamed.

I cursed myself for being me.

I went rampaged. I had no idea why this was happening. I just got a feeling to scream, to yell, and get mad. Maybe it was because I didn't like the idea of having only one arm. That idea horrified me, made me feel scared for myself.

My mother was crying again. I was breaking glass cups, medical equipments around me, making a mess, breaking my family's hearts. I was horrible.

"Elsa, stop it!" Anna tried to control me, but I couldn't control myself from going rampage.

Three doctors came running into my room and tried to hold me down, along with Anna. They even had trouble holding be down to the bed. I might as well just go to in mental hospital.

"I lost a fucking arm! I can't do anything anymore! I'm fucking useless! I'm a fucking mess!" Before I even got to say more, mama began to walk towards me and slapped me across the face. I was shocked. I was silent.

My mother would never hit me when I was a kid. I was always a good girl. But I guess, not everyone can be a good girl. "How… dare you, Elsa." She wept. Anna was still hugging me. She repeatedly whispered everything will be alright to me. She was crying again.

_Why is everyone crying today? Oh, because of my stupid self, that's why._

I looked at my mother, who had been crying all day already and not one sorry were given to her by me.

I laughed. I chuckled. "You've made the wrong choice to have me as your daughter, mama."

My cheeks hurt.

Anna looked at me in shock as she got up from the hug. I looked at her silently and then went back to my mother. "Elsa… what the hell are you saying?" Anna chuckled in astonishment. I reminded her about her dead parents. They're dead. She wanted me to cherish my family as long as I was alive and breathing. Her family's gone.

_Dead._

I ignored her and continued to stare at my mother with my dark eyes.

She shook her head in disbelief that I said that. I was sure that I broke her heart into millions of pieces. I was expecting her to give me another slap across the face, but instead she came in for a hug.

"What…" I stared at her. I wanted to push away. I was scared that I might hurt her. But she held me tightly against her.

"You've lost your arm, darling. You didn't lose your family. We're still here with you…" She whispered to me in the gentlest voice ever.

I was practically letting out tears as she held me in her arms. My father stood there beside us, with a huge smile on his face. I was glad that they were happy again. Maybe, they were happy all along without me even realizing. Maybe, I was just too stubborn to even realize that they were happy to have a daughter like me because I hated myself.

"I can't hold on to the people I love most, mama…" I began to cry, letting myself go, letting my tears flow down my cheeks.

She shushed me, and comforted me like how Anna would do. "It's alright. If you can't hold them, we can hold you."

Anna smiled at our little family reunion as my crying died down. She cleared her throat and looked at me as she spoke. "Um… Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, can we tell you something?" She went over to my side and whispered to me as my mother backed up for us to talk.

"Anna, you can call us by our names alright?" My mother said softly with a tiny grin across her face. Anna hesitantly nodded as she backed up from me.

"Okay then, Ellen and Christian. Uh- hold on a second." She came back to my ear with her hand cupped across her face to tell me something.

"Elsa, I'm going to tell them about our relationship."

"What? No!"

Anna shushed me and I shut my mouth, afraid that my parents would hear what ever Anna wanted to tell me. My parents were staring at us like we were crazy. "Do they even know what your… sexual orientation is at least?" She quietly asked me.

_Fuck._ I never even told my parents that I was a lesbian. God, now this just got a lot harder. I shook my head slowly to Anna. She sighed in frustration and whispered to me again.

"Well, I'm going to tell them whether you like it or not."

Before I even got to whisper anything back to her, Anna backed up and smiled widely at my parents. They looked at each other and then back to the happy Anna. I groaned and give up. I needed to tell my parents eventually.

"I don't know the right way to say this but… I'm just going to get straight to the point alright?"

My parents nodded and were somehow scared for what Anna was going to say to them. Anna breathed in and out.

"Your daughter is a… all out lesbian!"

_Straight to the point. Oh god… I'm so fucked right now._

My parents blinked once, twice. And then, they stared at me in the most confusing way possible. I tried to let out a smile to them.

"Is that true, Elsa?" Papa asked me. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I was scared that you guys wouldn't accept me for who I already am. I mean, look at me! I'm just a damaged girl. I have an explosive disorder, lost an arm, and now I'm a lesbian and there's more_…" Uh oh. I said too much._

I immediately shut my mouth and stared at Anna, who was just standing there, smirking at me, waiting for my worst to happen. Waiting for me to say what she wanted to hear. Our relationship. _Fuck._

Mama stared at me confusingly. "Wait, what do you mean by 'there's more'?"

I sighed. I wanted to rub the bridge of my nose, but too bad I couldn't use my both of my arms. "Anna and I are… We've been dating for… I don't know, two months already? I thought I would tell you guys when the time is right, but I guess this is the right time…but are you guys okay with that?"

There was silence between us. My parents must've been trying to take in what I was saying. I was just staring at Anna for help. She smirked. _That cheeky little bitch._

They stared at me, then at Anna, then back at me, and back to each other. They laughed, smiled, and went over to hug Anna, who was completely comfortable by their contact. I grinned widely at their interaction. It made me feel good.

"Of course we're okay with this! Thank you for being so honest to us, Elsa. We've never been so proud and happy for you and Anna. And of course, whatever you guys want to do with each other, we'll always support you." My mother looked at Anna and kissed her on the cheek.

"And you, Anna, are part of our family now." said my father. Anna giggled as papa ran her fingers through Anna's hair.

"Thanks guys!" Anna was getting extremely comfortable to my parents. And they loved it. They love Anna.

"Thanks mama, papa. Thank you for understanding." I looked at Anna's smiling face. Her tiny body was being squashed by my parents like a sandwich. It relaxed me.

There was a knock on the door. Anna opened it as she got out from my parent's hugging. As she opened the door, she looked shock, angry, and scared.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was stern. Her eyebrows were furrowed together.

I looked at my parents, confused. "Anna, who is it?"

She ignored me. "You don't belong here. Get out." She said to whoever was out there. But I got a sense of who it already was. And I've got a strong sense that it was _her._

"Anna…"

"Get out!" She shouted. My parents looked at me in shock.

"We're going to get something to drink. Elsa, do you want anything?"

I shook my head as my parents slowly headed out. There was a moment of silence. I could hear Anna breathing fast. I sighed. "Anna, let her in." She turned to me like I was crazy. But she obeyed and stepped aside.

Meg slowly stepped into my room with a bundle of flowers. She turned to Anna, who was avoiding her eye contact. Her eye brows furrowed in anger, and in frustration. "Anna…I-"

"What do you want?" I interrupted her. I stayed calm. Meg turned to me and looked down on her flower. She put the flowers on the cabinet beside me. She saw glasses and many wrecked things around me, but didn't seem to care because she knew what had happened.

"The flowers are for you." She said softly. She was staring at Anna once again. I stared at Anna too. I could see her avoiding both of our eye contacts on her. Her palm was rounded up in a fist.

"Thank you. Is that it?"

"Yes, I mean- no. I just want to clear things out right here…"

"If that's what you're here for, you don't have to worry anymore. Anna cleared it out for me already. Normally, I wouldn't give other people chances, but if it's for Anna, I'm willing to forget what happened between you and her. And if you want, we can be friends."

She nodded silently as I continued to speak. "Or we can be strangers because I've already lost an arm. And I don't want to lose Anna. It's your choice."

She scratched the back of her neck as she thought about that idea for a second. She nodded. "Sure, I want things to get back to normal again anyways. I'll… I'll give up on Anna, so can we just… be friends?" I looked over to see Anna who was just shocked by what Meg had said.

"What- Elsa! What the hell?!"

I shushed her. "Anna, I don't want us to fight, alright? And basically I can't anyways because I have no arms to help me out, but in case you haven't notice, Meg came all the way here just to try making things better. It's _better_ for all of us, Anna."

"Oh my god… I cannot believe this, Elsa." She sounded like she's been hit by lightning. She laid her palm on top of her forehead.

I smirked and looked back to Meg and smiled. "Sorry, I have no hands for us to shake on, but… friends?"

Meg grinned widely like a kid and nodded. "Friends."

I turned to Anna and glared at her playfully as she crossed her arms together. "Anna?"

She groaned and let her arms fall to her sides. "Finnnnneeee… we're friends, then. Gosh, Elsa if this won't work; I'll blame everything on you, my dear."

"Whatever, you bum." I chuckled. "You don't have to feel so awkward, Meg. I'm sure Anna will adjust."

"I really do hope she does. I mean, gosh, she's so uptight!" Meg chuckled as she looked up and down on Anna.

"Hey! That's not nice! Take that back!" Anna went over to Meg and grabbed her neck with both hands and pretended to choke her, which ended up making all of us laugh.

"Honey snob, stop it!" It was nice seeing Meg and Anna interacting like friends again. It was really nice to hear Meg call her by her nick name again.

"Hey, I'm sorry I hit you before…" I interrupted them. They stopped fooling around and stared at me silently. I was sure I made this situation awkward as hell. Meg shook her head and smiled softly at me.

"It's fine. I already knew you have a disorder so I'm totally okay with it. And besides, I deserved it anyway." She shrugged it off like it was nothing. But her smile disappeared and got off from Anna.

"No actually, I know that no matter how much I apologize, you're the one that lost an arm and it's basically my fault. You don't have to pretend to like me, you know?" She stared at Anna and chuckled. "_Both_ of you don't have to pretend actually."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Yeah, I won't be able forgive you for making me lose one of my arms, but I really want to change and make things right for us. I'll work things out in the future."

"The doctor said you'll need a bionic arm some times after you get use to it." Anna said and smiled. "I guess you'll only need one arm for a while now."

I looked at my casted arm and groaned. "Really?"

"…or not." She said when she realized my arm was still hanging around in a cast. "But you'll be fine! We'll support you."

I nodded and began to yawn. Meg smiled and walked towards the door way when she realized that I was getting tired.

"Well then, I'm going to take my leave. If you guys need anything, Anna will call me. And… I'm glad that we don't have to fight anymore." She happily sighed and waved goodbye to us as we stare at her slowly getting out of the room.

Anna turned towards me and kissed my forehead. "So… what do you want to do?"

I shrugged and felt a tingling sensation on my lap. "Um, you can start by scratching my leg? It's itchy."

She laughed as she went over to my leg and began to scratch it. "Here?"

I nodded and sighed gracefully as she scratched softly on my leg. "You must be a genius scratcher."

"Not only am I a genius, I also have a crazy girlfriend who's a genius too."

She came back and sat down on a chair as I stare at her with gentle eyes.

"How are you feeling right now?" She asked.

"I feel fucked up." I told her as I shut my eyes. "But you make me feel a whole lot better."

She smirked and leaned forward to kiss my lips. "Do you want something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry by now."

"I would rather you stay by my side if that's okay." I said as she put her hand on my shoulder. She nodded and looked around.

"Damn… look at that mess you made!" She was about to get up to fix things up, but I told her to stay with me until I fall asleep. She laid her head on the bed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Go to sleep." She whispered.

I closed my eyes for a few moments, but even though I was tired, I just couldn't sleep. When I opened my eyes, Anna's lip met with mine. It was just a small peck and when she pulled back, she didn't know my eyes were opened.

She felt embarrassed.

"You are so fucking cute, Anna." I told her as I chuckled at her flushed expression.

"Shut up, Frosty! Go to sleep." She crossed her arms and avoided my eye contact as she sat back down.

"I will if you will." I smirked.

"I'm going to leave you, honey."

I pouted. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone in this room." She sighed and laid her head on the bed once again. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"I'll always stay with you, okay?"

"Okay." I was smiling like an idiot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow... I guess this is it, the final chapter! It's like having four chapters in one, but who cares. Thank you for being with me! Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

It's been six weeks since I've gotten out of the hospital. Anna came to visit me every single day after college, which made me feel kind of bad. Her grades probably went down since I always saw her holding textbooks in her arms every day. I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to feel bad. She didn't want me to feel bad too… probably.

Every weekend, I would get rehab sections in the hospital with Anna accompanying me and sometimes Meg would stop by with cakes and flowers for me. Rehab was hard and I hated it. It was stupid and the most frustrating thing I had ever experience.

It made my left shoulder feel like shit. It felt like I was being held down by extra weights and gravity. It was tiring and boring to take so much pain killers and pills every day to ease the pain. The doctor taught me certain exercises I had to do every day. It was horrible.

I was sitting in a wheel chair as Anna pushed me outside of my rehab section to get some fresh air. Fortunately, my broken arm and leg healed quickly so I could walk just a bit. I still had my room full of stuff, in case I had to stay in the hospital for special checkups.

"Does it hurt?" Anna asked as she opened the door to the yard. I prop my arm on the armrest and leaned my cheek on my fist. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

"No. But it will somehow."

She leaned over and kissed my hair and fixed my braid. "You'll be fine, Elsa. You probably won't get a new arm for another month."

I looked up to her only to find her eyes exhausted. I could see dark circles around her eyes. I frowned and reached her arm and squeezed it, bringing her distance attention to me. "Have you been sleeping well? You don't look too good."

She shook her head and chuckled as she sat down on a bench below an oak tree. "You should be worried about yourself, not me."

I looked to my left and sighed. "I'm fine." I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're failing in college aren't you?"

She looked at me in shock and shifted her eyes from me and to her fingers. She slowly nodded. I sighed, hurtfully and rubbed my forehead.

"Ugh… where's Meg when you need her." I mumbled to myself and then turned back to Anna. "Have you been studying with Meg at least?" She nodded.

"Then how the hell are you failing?"

"I failed my exams…" She mumbled as she tried to avoid looking at me. "Look, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine!" She defended.

I shrugged. "If you say so."

We silently stared at each other and enjoyed the breeze and the sound of the leaves swaying back and forth. In a hospital with disgusting smells and sick people, the outside world was a whole different story. It was beautiful.

My shoulder started aching for a little bit. I grabbed it and hissed at the pain. Anna quickly grabbed the pills and a bottle of water from the back of the wheel chair. She quickly put it in my mouth and brought the bottle to my lips.

After a while, the pain started to disappear and I was already exhausted. "What the fuck…" I grumbled to myself.

"Do you wanna go back?" She asked me, still concerned about my shoulder. I shook my head. "I want to go home, Anna." I looked at her desperately like a little kid. She sighed heavily and got down on her knees in front of me. She held on to my hands and kissed the back of it.

"Elsa, you know we can't do that." She brushed my fringes back.

I repeated what I said again, still as stubborn as ever. She nodded after a few moment of silence and pushed me back into that horrible building. "Let's see what the doctor has to say." She said.

On our way to my room, we met the doctor half way through the dark, gloomy hallway. Anna left me in the middle of the hall, and ran over to talk to the doctor. I watched them intensively, trying to figure out what they were trying to say. And then I saw Anna smiled widely and began to hug the doctor. I was a bit jealous, but that smile meant good news and good news meant that I would be leaving soon.

_Finally. _

I smiled as I saw Anna ran towards me and kneeled down to look at me on eye level. I tilted my head to pretend that I didn't hear or know anything. I grinned softly as she stopped in front of me.

"Elsa, good news! You're leaving tomorrow! You don't need any rehabs for a while!"

I beamed in delight and pulled Anna in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds, but it seemed like eternity. I didn't want this sweet, beautiful moment to last. Anna hugged my tightly afterwards, making me chuckle like a kid.

"So when am I getting a new arm?" I asked her as she pulled back.

"In a week. The doc said that your arm is healing much faster than expected and your rehab is going quite well. Oh, we should tell your Ellen and Christian about this! Meg as well! And maybe Olaf!"

I chuckled at her excited expression. "Calm down, Anna. It's not like I came back from the fucking dead or something." But in all seriousness, I did actually die a little bit inside during my days, alone in an empty room in the hospital. It was really lonely without Anna at night time. I felt miserable without her or anyone else that I cared most about.

She stopped yelling and relaxed. She kissed my forehead and put her palms on my cheeks. I closed my eyes, feeling the great sensation of Anna's lips.

"I really missed you, Frosty." She said softly as she looked at me tenderly with her sparkling teal eyes. I missed looking at those beautiful lights of hers. I smiled, feeling tears forming on the corner of my eyes.

"I missed you too, my little shit."

She giggled as I sobbed happily, telling me that there's nothing to cry about. She wiped my tears with her thumbs and kissed my nose. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" She asked me. I nodded as I nuzzled myself against her soft chest when she hugged me.

"I would love that."

* * *

The next morning, everything was a hectic. Anna was running back and forth, helping me pack things up, calling a taxi, getting breakfast and just doing everything I told her to do. I laughed loudly in bed when she tripped over my briefcase.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I chuckled. She held on to her hurt elbow tightly, rolling back and forth on the floor. _If only I could hold her up._

She quickly laughed it off and got back to packing. There was a knock on the door and Anna opened it.

"Hey Honeysnob! I brought you guys some sandwiches."

Anna smiled and hugged Meg as she came in. The tall woman looked around the room, finding clothes everywhere. She put the sandwiches on the counter as she stared at me confusingly.

"What's all this?" She asked as she picked up a shirt off the floor and put it on the bed.

"I'm leaving today." I said proudly. Meg looked at me in shock and in happiness as Anna continued to pack.

"Are you freaking serious?! You go, girl." She ruffled my hair as she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, but do you mind helping me pack Elsa's clothes?" Anna asked as she busily folded the clothes and stacking shirts and pants in different piles in the suitcase. Meg groaned and rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed, cleaning up the mess Anna made. She grabbed the box of sandwiches and handed to me.

"Eat this. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything."

I smiled widely and took the box, grabbing a sandwich out and took a bite, even though I ate breakfast already. My eyes widen at the incredible taste of the sandwich. "Jesus, Meg, this is good!"

"Did you forget that I was learning how to cook in Hawaii?" She smirked as she helped Anna with the clothes. I called Anna to come take a bite. Her reaction was the same as mine. Meg was just proudly stacking clothes as we continued to eat.

"You should move in with us and be our personal chef." Anna said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Hell no! I don't wanna be a third wheel, alright?" Meg chuckled and finished the packing and zipped the suitcase shut. "And besides, I don't want to hear you guys… you know."

I choked on the sandwich as Anna got up from bed, embarrassed as hell, enough to make her face grow bright red. "Meg, what the hell?!"

Meg laughed loudly at our reaction and pretends to wipe her tears away. "Sorry, sorry! I just got a little overboard." She picked the suitcase up without struggling and sat down on it. Her expression turned distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I finished the last bit of the sandwich. Meg intertwined her fingers, took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm going back to Hawaii next month, just to let you know." She stared at her hand and smiled softly, but dejectedly. We stayed quiet, trying to think of something to say… some kind of advices, questions, anything. We knew she would go back to study cooking again, but we didn't expect her to go that quickly… not after we just finally became friends.

"Are you going to have enough credits to go back?" I asked her as I furrowed my eyebrows. She nodded. "Why this early though?"

She sighed. "I have my parents there. I missed them, so I feel like I should go back and visit them. I told Anna that I won't go back to Hawaii, but I guess that turned out to be a lie. " She chuckled softly with her brown eyes looking down on her feet.

Anna looked at me, who was still staring at Meg. "Do you have to go this early?" I asked her. "I mean, we're just starting to get closer to each other."

Meg chuckled and came towards me to pat on my back. "I'll come back to visit. In the mean time, you guys better not break up because if you do, I'm gonna murder both of you."

Anna chuckled and grabbed my hand and held it. "We're gonna miss you, you know that right?"

Meg nodded and ruffled Anna's hair. "Of course! But you're acting like I'm going away today. It's next month, guys! We should be celebrating Elsa coming back to us."

_Celebration?_

I thought of an idea and smiled widely. "Hey, do you guys want to have a party in my place?" Meg and Anna stared at me like I was crazy. My eyes shifted between the two, trying to figure out what was on their mind. "What?"

"Elsa, that is…" Anna looked at Meg and they both smiled widely. "A great idea!" They both shouted together.

"When do we start? Who should we bring? Oh, we should bring Kristoff and Olaf!" Anna shouted cheerfully and full of joy.

"Anna, calm down!" Meg said to her over Anna's exciting shouts. Anna quickly shut up as I laughed at their interaction.

"We can start when I get my new arm. But then, I have to learn how to use it so…"

"When's that?" Meg asked.

"Next week." I told her as Anna sat down on the bed. She laid her head down on my belly with my arm on top of her head. Meg nodded and looked at the time. It was already 11AM so that meant that we took about an hour to pack my stuff up.

Meg went over to the suit case and pulled the handle up and dragged it to the doorway. "Ready to go?"

Anna got up from me and helped me get up as well, even though I insisted that I try walking by myself. The taxi arrived just after we finished signing documents to get out of the hospital. We even went over to thank the doctors and nurses that helped and took care of me.

* * *

We arrived home two hours later and we were completely exhausted. We didn't have the energy to cook anything so we decided to order Chinese food. Good thing I was right handed or else I would have Anna feed me with chopsticks which would be fucking embarrassing. Meg went up to my room and put the suitcase down and came back down only to find us kissing each other. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Get a fucking room, guys!"

We pulled away just as we heard Meg's voice. She plopped down on the couch next to me and stared at both of us like we were crazy.

"You guys have a friend over and then you decided to make out right in front of me. Wow, great friends, great people!"

"Shut up." Anna said, playfully. "Seriously, I'm really hungry."

"You mean _thirsty._" I smirked as Anna playfully punched me. "Where's my car?" I suddenly asked her, when I realized I didn't see Diamond in front of the house. She crossed her arms and looked at Meg.

"It's wrecked. Christian is getting it fixed, but we don't know how long that would take."

I nodded and laid my head on Anna's head and looked around. The house was just as white as I remembered. "You never told me why your house is so… so white."

She chuckled. "You never asked."

"Oh, yeah, you never said anything to me either, Anna." Meg added. We both looked at each other and then to Anna. She shrugged and rubbed her palms together.

"My mother's favorite color was white. The house was supposed to be in the color of green, but after my parent's death, I thought that maybe if I changed the color of the house, I wouldn't have to forget them easily. But…" She looked around the house and sighed softly. "It's just as depressing as always."

_Oh. _

The doorbell rang as I was about to say something to Anna. Meg went up to the door, grabbed her money and gave the money to the delivery man. The smell of sweet and sour pork was lingering in the living room which made me feel even hungrier. We decided to watch a movie as we ate.

* * *

It was already night time after all the fooling around with games, movies and talks. We told Meg to stay for the night, but she insisted that she didn't want to get involve in our cute relationship. That night, we slept together in Anna's room, but she stayed awake to do whatever studying she needed to do. I was fully awake when I heard sniffling on her desk. I could hear her mumble curses, and insults of herself.

"Anna?" I got up from her bed. She turned to me, as she tried to wipe her tears away, trying to force a smile, trying to make everything seem okay to me.

"What's wrong? Am I bothering you with the light? I can go downstairs if you want." She said as she tried to control her crying. I ignored her and walked up to her slowly. She wanted to help me walk but, I held up my hands to tell her I could walk just fine.

"Why are you crying?" I asked when I came to her desk. I put my hand around her shoulder and looked at her softly. She shook her head as she tried to get back to studying even though it was late at night.

"It's nothing." She denied.

"Well if it's nothing, then why are you swearing? I could hear you loud and clear."

She turned her head towards me and wrapped her arm around my waist, getting me closer to her. What ever happened, she just needed comfort… love.

"I went to therapy when you were still in the hospital." She said softly after a moment of silence. I looked at her, concerned. Then, I remembered she used to have depression.

_Used to._

"Don't be so hard on yourself alright, Anna? You know I'll still love you no matter what." I comforted her, trying not to pry too much. She nodded.

"I was so lonely, Elsa. I was depressed because I couldn't concentrate on studying and that because you weren't there for me…" She said quietly. I nodded and sighed at the thought of her being by herself, alone, torturing herself with darkness… loneliness.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. But we can still make it up together. I won't ever make you feel lonely again. I promise."

She chuckled and nodded. "I know… I love you too."

"Let's get some sleep, alright? I don't want you going back to college, looking awful like right now." I kissed her forehead as I dragged her to bed.

"Sorry for waking you up. Good night Elsa."

* * *

The next week, Anna and I went to Olaf with my parents. My new arm had arrived and I was fairly excited, but yet I was scared.

Anna sat beside me with her palm on my knee. I sighed heavily and leaned my head back on the chair as I closed my eyes. My parents stared at us happily and excitedly. She looked at me and smiled widely.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"Are _you_?" I asked her, worried about her depression. I brushed away the strand of hair that was hanging over her left eye. "I'm fine." She paused and looked at my soft expression. "Do you want to talk to your parents about the party?"

"What party?" My mother asked me. I turned toward her and sighed, as I tried to avoid look at her.

"I was thinking about, you know, having a recovery party? Anna agreed to it and I want to have some fun. Is that okay with you guys?" I told her. My mother looked back to Papa, who was smiling and nodding at the idea of a party.

"I don't know, Christian. I mean, she's just recovering." She held on to Papa's hand and looked at me. He chuckled. "Let's just give our daughter a party. We have enough space in our mansion and if she wants, we can all go to the beach."

"Christian I…"

"Honey, don't worry. She'll be fine and if anything goes wrong, which can't possibly happen, we'll take care of it."

My mother sighed, closed her eyes to think and then looked back to me. I held on the Anna's hand tightly, waiting for her answer. "Fine, we can have a party. Just remember Elsa, if anything goes wrong, you're out of the party right away, you understand?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned_. Who does she think she is? My mother? Oh wait…_

"Thanks mama."

Anna stared at me happily and kissed my cheeks. "Well that wasn't so bad, right Elsa?"

I nodded and nuzzled my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes as we continued to wait for my session.

The door to Olaf's office finally opened and we all got up simultaneously. "Come on in guys. I'm sure you guys are expecting something for Elsa?" Olaf happily asked to my parents as they shook hands. Anna and I went into the office, finding a cardboard box on top of Olaf's table. I looked at him curiously.

"Is that…?"

Olaf nodded and chuckled. "Your father purchased it with a bit of my help. It's not really expensive, but it's not that cheap either. So don't try breaking it the first day, alright?" He asked as I nodded in agreement. "Once I teach you how to put it on and how to get it to work, you'll be fine. You just need some time to get used to it. Are you still taking pills?"

I nodded again as Anna and I sat down on the coach as my parents stood in front of the doorway, looking anxious. Olaf opened up the box and took out my new silver colored arm. _Oh god, I'm gonna look like a terminator_.

He came and kneeled down in front of me and gave me advices, and directions to how to put my new arm on. Anna stared at us quietly with her arm around mine.

"It's mind-controlled and waterproofed. So whenever you feel like moving your fingers or your arm, the brain signal will travel down to your spinal cord and through the peripheral nerves which is picked up by electrodes in the bionic arm. So what that means is that, it'll act like a normal arm to you. It shouldn't be too hard to get it. Oh and one more thing, you won't have a sense of touch on your bionic arm, so you're gonna have to be careful on how hard you grip things. But don't worry, you'll be fine since you're a smart girl, right? "

I nodded and my arm moved when I thought about moving it. I was surprised as well as other people in the room.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Anna asked me. I looked at her softly and shook my head as I was still playing with my new arm. Olaf made his way to his desk and grabbed a stuff bunny and put it down on the floor right in front of me.

"Can you try picking this up?" He asked as he backed away. I got up, leaving Anna sitting down watching me. I sat down on the floor, stared at the bunny, then at my arm. I closed my new palm up in a fist and then opened them up multiple times just to make sure I know how the arm worked.

Reaching for the stuff bunny, my parents came closer to me, looking at me, and trying to encourage me with their eyes. I grabbed and picked the bunny up slowly and steadily. But I couldn't feel the softness and the fluffiness of the bunny. But I had it in my hand. I smiled widely and proudly at myself and turned back to Anna, who was beaming brightly at me.

_I did it, Anna. I have one less problem about myself. I did it._

"Now try handing it back to me." Olaf said as he held out his hand to me. I got up from the floor and slowly and carefully handing the bunny back to Olaf. I was concentrating so much on my arm that I was almost sweating. Once it reached Olaf's hand, Anna walked up to me from behind and hugged me. With her head leaned against my back, she whispered to me. "Welcome back, Elsa."

I smiled softly, reaching for her arm that was hugging my waist tightly. "I'm back." I chuckled and turned around to face Anna. I gently kissed her forehead, as I held on to her cheeks. As I pulled away, Olaf tapped me on the shoulder. Just as I turned to him, he embraced me to a hug, which startled me.

"I'm so proud of you, Elsa." He said softly to me. I looked at him gently and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Thank you so much, Olaf." I whispered to him. When we pulled away, he looked at me and sighed happily.

"Now we just have to get rid of that disorder of yours." He went back to his desk and grabbed a folder as he looked through records of mine. He smiled and put folder in a drawer and went back to my parents.

"Elsa's been great in our sessions. Apparently, her anger disorder won't be a big deal in the future. Today is the last session for Elsa, so I'm just going to give her some medication. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." He reached for a hug for both of them as my parents kept thanking him. I wrapped my arms around Anna's shoulder and kissed her forehead as she leaned against me.

"Shall we tell Olaf about the party?" I asked Anna. She nodded silently. "Um, Olaf? Do you want to come to the party we're having in 4 days?"

Olaf turned around and looked at me. "A party?" I nodded. "Like a recovery party or something like that? Let see…" He went over to his desk once again to check his schedule. He then nodded and smiled as he sat down on his chair.

"So, you're coming?" I asked cheerfully. Olaf nodded and chortled brightly. "Okay, I'm going to send you the information when I get home." I said as Anna tried to drag me out of the doorway. My parents followed behind. "Thanks, Olaf. For everything you had to go through because of me." I said as I leaned against the doorframe.

"No problem, Elsa. I'm glad you're okay and happy right now. You're going to have a bright future."

* * *

Once we got out of the building, there were crowds of people in front of us, but not staring at us though. I looked around, stared at Anna and then at my parents. I gripped tightly on Anna's arm as she turned to me.

"What's going on?" I asked her sternly. She smirked and looked at my parents.

"I hope you remember how to drive, Frosty."

I stared at her confusingly as she took out something out of her pocket. It was a key to my car… to my Laferrari. I stared at her in shock and in happiness. She smiled softly to me as she put the key on my palm. "Go on. I know how much you want to drive around."

I shook my head and brushed my hair back. "I want you to come with me." I began dragging her through the crowd as my parents stare at us from afar. I've never felt this happy before. I adored the enjoyment I had in me.

As we moved through the crowd, repeatedly saying excuse me and sorry to people that were admiring my red car. I managed to unlock the doors after struggling for sometimes. I could see my parents holding each other's hand and waving at us. I waved back and mouthed 'I love you' to them, hoping they would see my affection for them.

I pressed the start button for the engine to start. The engine roared loudly, giving me a satisfying familiar sound. I grabbed the steering wheel and placed my feet on the brake and the accelerator. I sighed happily as I stared out the window. Anna looked at me and leaned over to kiss me on the cheeks.

"Are you ready for some fun?" I asked her as I nuzzled my head against hers.

"I'm ready when you are." She kissed the tip of my nose, giving me a tingly feeling.

The drive was awesome and beautiful. We drove around California for at least 3 hours and we were crazy tired. But it was fun. I saw the sun setting on the seaside, people in the streets performing for dozens of times, and a lot more. It was a really proactive day.

* * *

When we got back home, the sky was already dark. I flopped down on the couch and turning on the television to watch some news. Anna grabbed a beer. For the first time, I asked her for a beer and she gave me one as well.

"Do you want to cook or order something?" She asked me as she flopped down next to me and laid her head on my lap. I brushed her hair with my fingers as I comfortably sat back on the couch. "I should cook for you, babe."

Anna chuckled and got off me. "_Babe?_"

"You don't like it?" I asked her, feeling a bit embarrassed. She leaned towards me and gave me deep kiss. I could smell her alcoholic breath, but… I liked it.

"No, I… I love that." She whispered to me as she pulled away from me. "So, I've actually never seen you cook before. You should cook. I'm tired."

I chuckled and got off the couch as I finished up the last sip of my beer. I went over to the kitchen and to the fridge only to find eggs, onions; milk and spaghetti sauce. I went over to the drawers and found some pasta.

_I know what to cook tonight._

Cooking dinner lasted for about an hour. Anna was sleeping on the couch when dinner was already served. Walking up to her, I nudged her, and even tried to tickle her. That didn't work at all. I finally got to lean in to her and then gave her a deep kiss. A true love's kiss.

She woke up by the kiss and I laughed loudly. "What?" She asked as she yawned. I got up and walked to the dining table as I continued to laugh. "You're like Snow White. Only waking up to a true love's kiss."

"You kissed me?"

"Well, I couldn't wake you up when I pinched you. Go wash up. Dinner's ready."

Anna walked over to the dining table, taking in the smell of the spaghetti. "That smells amazing, Elsa." She said as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck.

I chuckled. "Who said I don't know how to cook? Now go wash up."

* * *

"Wanna take a shower together?" Anna asked as she put the dishes in the sink, leaving the water running for a while. I choked on the water I was drinking. "Anna!"

"What?! I'm just asking! Do you want to or not?"

_She sounded demanding_.

"Do _you_ want to?" I asked as I walked towards her. I was incredibly close to her. I put my cup of water down in the sink as Anna bent her back to get away from me. Her breathing was growing heavy as I felt the thin breeze of air around my chest. I smirked as I leaned my chin on her shoulder.

_She's so embarrassed right now. I'm gonna make her pay for what she said before. I'm so going to "punish" her._

I grabbed her wrist forcefully and dragged her all the way to the bathroom, upstairs. _She's so wasn't ready for this. I bet she was just saying that before._ I pushed her down on the closed toilet seat as I gave her my evil seductive look. She tried backing up, but there was not escape. I kneeled down in front of her and began kissing her knuckles.

"Uh- um… Elsa, I was just- I was joking… Don't take me… so seriously, please." She chuckled nervously as she avoided my eye contact. I ignored her and began moving my mouth upwards to her arm, her shoulder and then to her neck.

"What did you say?" I teased her as I continued to nibble on her neck and then to her earlobe. She moaned softly and grabbed my arm tightly, trying to pull me away. As I stopped kissing, I whispered to her softly on her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Anna. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're going to break."I could hear her groan tenderly as I whispered to her. I continued to nibble on to her neck, feeling her pulse pounding against my lips, giving me high hopes of her arousal.

"El-Elsa… Shower. Now…" She groaned demandingly. I pulled away with a smirk across my face. "Of course, your majesty." I began ripping my jeans and shirt off with Anna, only leaving our bras and panties on. As I turned on the water and checked the temperature, I felt a warm body embracing me to a hug. I felt her breast against my back which felt incredibly soft. I froze. Anna's hands ran down from my waist, giving me a tingly feeling and towards my panty, pulling it down to the marbled floor, revealing my naked part. I tried turning around towards her, wanting to stop her. But she held me tightly, not letting me go.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you just did earlier_. You're. So. Fucking. Dead_." She pushed me into the bathtub as she got in as well. She took off her panty and her bra as fast as she could. I didn't even have time to react as she began kissing me on my neck with her hand reaching behind my back, trying to undo my bra. I put my palm over her head as the water was pouring over us, giving us extreme amount of heats. I moaned as she began to move her mouth down towards my breast with one hand pinching onto my nipple and another hand clenching onto my butt cheek. She stopped kissing my breast, leaving light red spots on it and looked up at me and smirked at my flushed face.

"How does it feel to be dominated against, huh?" Without me answering, her mouth moved to my nipple, sucking on it, nibbling on it and even running her tongue in circles. She bit my nipple and tugged hard as her tongue kept licking. I couldn't control my moaning. She was just too good.

_I'm gonna go fucking crazy…_

"I want you to come to me." She mumbled softly as her mouth made way down to between my thighs and continued to repeatedly biting and kissing my thighs, teasing me even though I was completely aroused by her. "A-Anna, please… I want you right now. I_ need_ you to fuck me right now." My hand was clenching on to her hair really tightly, not even giving her a chance to pull away from me. Anna smirked and put both of her hands on my butt cheeks, rubbing it and massaging it. Her index finger began move its way into my anus, forcing it to spread slowly. I yelped, screamed and then groaned at the pain or maybe because of the sensitivity. My eyes were rolled back at this incredible feeling.

"You're so fucking tight, Elsa. God, I want to taste you right now." Her finger began to move back and forth slowly and then faster as I began to get used to it. I moved my hip at the same rhythm as Anna's finger soon enough. She was still looking up at me, kissing my thighs.

"Make me… come, Anna." I whispered to her ear as I continued to enjoy the incredible sensation. She smirked and pushed her face against my sex and began to push her tongue on me. I groaned loudly as she began lapping at me. Her tongue began sucking, going around my sex repeatedly in circles. She used her free hand to rub onto my clit in circles, which made me scream from the tingling, exciting feeling. She continued to do this all at the same time. "You're so fucking wet, Elsa…"

As I began to look down on her, she was sucking hard on my clit as her tongue went in circles. I screamed again and clenched onto her hair harder this time. At the same time, she pulled her wet finger from my anus out and began rubbing the outside layer of my vagina as she continued to do the same motion with her mouth on my clit. _I'm gonna go fucking insane, oh my god…_

My toes curled up, eyes rolled back with my head leaned back to the wall as I began to climax. I could feel Anna's fingers inside of me, pushing and pulling faster and faster. I moaned loudly, screaming Anna's name. And then, my body went limb. My body was shaking everywhere as Anna pulled her fingers out of me, wiping her mouth from my juice. I leaned my head on her shoulder and embraced her to a hug.

"Taste it." She said to me as she pulled two fingers towards my face. I looked at her finger and then back to her.

"T-taste what?" I asked her even though I knew what the answer was.

"Taste yourself." She urged me. "Go on." I looked at her finger and gulped loudly. She smirked. I hesitantly grabbed her wrist and began licking and sucking on her index and middle finger. She pulled away after I finished licking. "Tell me how you taste like." She demanded to me.

_What the fuck?_

"I-I don't know, Anna." I looked at her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "What do you think?" She smirked and kissed my neck. "You taste like paradise." Anna leaned her head against my neck and breathed softly. "God, you're so fucking hot."

I giggled as the water was pouring over our body. "We should get out. It's getting hard to breathe."

"Yeah, sure."

That night, I slept in Anna's bed instead of my own. I was reading 50 Shades of Grey in bed as Anna was studying and doing her homework.

Ugh! What the hell is wrong with the professors?! He's just giving me all these fucking packets and doesn't even bother to teach us, students, face to face. Is learning music that fucking hard?!" She groaned. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Anna said as she closed her textbooks. I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey. Don't give up. What do you need help with?"

"It doesn't matter." She sighed. "You're lucky you don't have to go to college and can take lessons at home. It's so unfair!" She pouted as I chuckled.

"You know, taking lessons online is hard too."

"Oh yeah? How? At least you don't get to see other pathetic humans."

I laughed and kissed her cheeks. "Let's get some sleep alright? You have class next week, so you have plenty of time to do work. Let's sleep."

She leaned over to my shoulder and smirked. "How about we do _something else_?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I turn off the light. "Anna, no. We're not having sex again."

"You can pleasure me instead." She said in a seductive way. I rolled my eyes and turned to her with a smirk. "That's actually a great idea." I said as I got under the cover with Anna giggling softly, while she embraced her arms around my neck, as I kissed her on the lip.

_It's time for round two, my babe._

* * *

The next morning was Saturday. I got up from bed right before Anna had even woken up. Seeing her sleeping peacefully with a smile across her face made me smile. I turned over to her and embraced her to a hug, arms around her waist and head against her bare back. She woke up as she felt my breath around her neck, making her shiver.

"Good morning…" I grumbled to her as I kissed her neck. She turned towards me, cupped her hand around my cheeks and grinned softly. "Good morning, beautiful. Slept well?" I kissed her wrist and nodded. As I released her, I grabbed my pillow to cover my naked body, only revealing my pale back to her as I let my hair fall loose from my braid. I turned back to her and grinned. "Today's going to be a busy day. But you can sleep a bit more if you want. I have something to do alone." She nodded as she got under the cover. When I was about to get dressed, Anna uncovered herself. "What are you going to doing alone?"

I shrugged. "Something. Don't worry; I'll be back in no time. Do you want coffee?"

She groaned and got under the cover. "Whatever. I want it iced." I chuckled and walked over to her side with only an oversized t-shirt on. I kissed her hair and stroked it. "I'll be home in an hour."

Once I went downstairs after getting washed up and dressed up, I took out my phone and called Kristoff. After a few rings, he answered.

_Hello?_

"Hey Kristoff, It's Elsa."

_Oh hey Els, How're you doing? Are you alright? Anna told me about it. Is everything okay?_

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just got my arm yesterday and it's so much easier now. Hey, I want to ask you something. Can you meet up with me?"

After a few seconds of silence, Kristoff answered. _Sure. Is everything alright between you two? _

I chuckled as I sat down on the couch. "Everything's perfect. I just want to talk. Is that alright?"

_Okay. I'll meet up with you. See you around, Frosty._

"See you."

Kristoff was already in the park near our college with Sven, who was trying to chase after the butterfly that was swaying above him. I ran up to him with a big smile across my face and hugged him. Sven barked to me and I chuckled as I patted him.

We walked through the park slowly and silently as we enjoyed the cold breeze of autumn. Leaves were falling off their branches with bright colors that included yellow, orange, green, brown and all other sorts of bright colors.

Kristoff looked over to my arm and smiled. "How's your arm doing?" He asked as we walked through an empty road.

"It's great! I've never been better. And…" I stopped walking and looked down on my feet. I rubbed the back of my neck as I tried to think of the right words to say to him. "And I…"

"Do you want to sit?" He interrupted. I nodded.

"We're… having a party. Do you want to come?" I asked him as we sat down on a nearby bench. He stroked his chin and looked away in a distance. After a moment of silence, he turned towards me and grinned. "Anything for you, Elsa."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around my body in silence. Kristoff furrowed her eyebrows and nudged me. "What?" I turned to him. He leaned back against the bench and sighed as he watched Sven run around in the park.

"You have something else to tell me, don't you?"

I chuckled and nodded. "I guess I can't fool anyone, huh?"

"You can. But just not to me. What is it?"

I got up from the bench and walked around as I swayed my arms back and forth. "Can you come to a jewelry shop with me?" I asked him. He blinked once. He blinked twice and then finally realized my reason behind it. He grinned widely and got up to give me a big warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you Elsa. You're the best thing that happened to Anna and me." He mumbled softly as he leaned against my shoulder. I stroked his blond, soft hair and chuckled.

"Thank you for being there for me."

Once I got back home, which took nearly an hour, Anna was up and about in the living room watching the news.

"Looks like it's gonna rain today, Frosty." Anna mumbled as I went over to give her a kiss. I handed the coffee to her and put down my stuff I brought on the dining counter. As she took a sip, she noticed a blue little box in the plastic bag full of groceries.

"What's that?" She asked as I went over to the sink to wash my hands. "What's what?"

"That box. What is it?"

I went over to the bag, took the little box out and quickly put it in my pocket. _Oh god, she cannot find out now._

"Dental floss." I mumbled as I tried to avoid looking at her. She stared at me curiously and then shrugged it off. "Wanna go somewhere today?" She asked as she continued to watch the news.

"How about you go study?" I asked as I put a carton of milk in the fridge.

"When did you turn into my mom?"

I chuckled as I finished putting the groceries to where they belong. I stopped and thought of an idea. I turned towards her with a sour expression. "Can I… can I go to your parent's grave?"

She stared at me for a moment and then got up from the couch, walking towards me. She sighed and grabbed my hands. "I'm not… I can't…" She whispered. I felt tears dripping onto my hand. She leaned her forehead on my chest as she sobbed quietly. As I released my hands from her, I embraced her to a hug.

"Why not?" I asked her silently. She was still sobbing softly. "Take your time. You don't have to answer right away." She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"I haven't been visiting for a long time."

"Well, let's visit them. Today. Now." I demanded. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Your parents have to see me, Anna. _I_ have to see them!"

She opened her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do you really want to see them?" I nodded. "Alright… we can see them." I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "Thank you, Anna."

* * *

It was raining when we got to the graveyard. The sky was cloudy, dark and it was pouring heavily. There wasn't anyone in the graveyard. Nobody, but us.

"Here are my parents and my little brother." She said to me softly, but depressingly as she looked at their gravestone. She curled her arm around mine as I held on to the umbrella and a bouquet of roses. We stared at their grave and their names for a moment.

'_Annie and Tyler Watson'_

I got down on my knees as I gave Anna the umbrella. I handed the flowers down in front of their gravestone, not minding the rain sweeping against me. I sighed and smiled as Anna put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Annie and Tyler. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elsa, your daughter's girlfriend. I hope you don't mind us dating. We've been together for a few months already. Did you know she was bi? Anyways, Anna's a great woman, thanks to both of you. You've raised her well and now, she can live by herself. I'm sure if you guys were still alive, you'll see how great of a person Anna is. You probably don't know Anna drinks now. But she's an adult. She can make her own decision. And I really love her like how you loved her. Please watch over us in heaven. I know you would."

As I got up, still staring at their grave, trying to hold back my tears, I looked over to Anna who was just sobbing heavily, watching me talk to her parents. Watching her feel like this, made me break down. I embraced her to a hug as we sobbed together. Anna dropped the umbrella on the floor, leaving us in the rain. But we didn't care.

"We're okay, Anna… we're fine…" I whispered to her ear softly. She pulled me closer and cried harder.

"I missed them so much, Elsa… I want them to come back…"

"I know… me too." I wiped her tears away as I tried to smile. "But you have me. You'll be alright." She nodded and grinned as she looked back to her parents and then back to me.

"Let's go home." She said softly as she held my hand.

* * *

"What are we going to wear?" Anna asked me as she plopped her head on top of mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, cradling herself on top of me. I turned to her as I paused at my finishing project from class.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious? The party! It's tomorrow, Elsa." She frowned and crossed her arms around her.

I chuckled and got back to drawing. "I have some dresses in my home. And some that might actually suit you."

"What about Meg?" She said as she went to my bed and lied down.

"I've already told everyone what to wear without you knowing alright? I don't know who my parents will bring but, I'm sure there will be a lot of strangers in my home."

"Ew, there's actually people there."

I chortled and laid down next her with my arm over her belly. "Well, I'm sorry my parents are rich and have many connections with people. Don't worry, you can stay with me."

She looked over to me and nuzzled her head on my shoulder. "Don't I always?"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, happily, enjoying this lovely moment of silence. "Yes. Yes, you do."

* * *

The next day, we went back to my home to get ready with the party. Chefs were busy making food; servants were busy decorating and making everything right as Kai was commanding everyone in the house. He bowed to me once he saw me with Anna in the living room, holding hands.

"Hello, Miss, Ms. Anna and welcome back. Are you alright?" Kai asked, concerned. I shook my head and smiled.

"I missed you, Kai. How are you?"

He chuckled and tried to fix the lamp that was sitting next to the couch. "I'm fine, Miss. I'm just getting a little too old now."

"You should take a rest, or a vacation." I asked him as we sat down on the couch. He smiled gently, showing his wrinkles around his eyes. He sat down next to me and held on to Anna and my hand. "I don't need any vacation, Miss. I like it here. This is where I belong."

I smiled gently and embraced him to a warm hug. "Thanks, Kai." He held me tightly, rubbing my back. As he pulled back, he looked at my face and stroked my cheek. "Now run along. You girls have some things to do in your room." I nodded and dragged Anna, upstairs to my room, where my parents were.

I walked into my room, finding my parents concentrated on the dresses on my bed. They didn't even notice us coming in and sitting down on the bed.

"What should Elsa and Anna wear?" Mama asked as she looked at the dress in a serious manner. Papa shrugged, uninterested in women's dress and sat down on a chair. "Does it matter? They look just as beautiful as any other dresses Elsa have."

Mama groaned and continued to pick one dress up and throws it down when she didn't like it. "It's her big day! At least have some effort to comment on one of these dresses please, Christian."

"I think I should go with the blue one and Anna can go with that green one." I told them as I tried to get their attention. Mama screamed, startled at my appearance in the room.

"God, Jesus! When did you come in here?"

"Um… for a long time? Anna and I were just looking at you guys arguing about my dresses." I chuckled as I let go of Anna's hand to get a hold of the green dress, handing it to Anna. She grabbed it, got up and placed the dress in front of her. I got up in front of her and stared at it concentrating on her strapless dress with pleats of taffeta coming together to form raw-edge rosettes at the waistline. Anna stared at me as I continued to look at her face and the dress repeatedly.

"Do I look alright?" Anna asked as she raised her eyebrows.

I turned to her and smiled as I nodded. "Do you like it? I brought this during high school prom night, but I've never worn it before. I was going to throw it away, but it looks so beautiful on you! You should keep it."

She flushed and bit her lower lip. My mother groaned at our sweet moment and then pushed Anna into the bathroom. "Go change. I want to see how you look. Oh, maybe we can do something with your hair later too." Before Anna could say anything, my mother shut the door as I sat back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I took out the blue box from my butt pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. I smiled at the beautiful reflect of the diamond as it glittered in the light and then shut the box before Anna comes out.

"Who's that for?" My father asked. I turned to him and crossed my legs on the bed. "For Anna. Who else do you think I'm gonna give this to?"

Papa looked at me confusingly and then smiled at the meaning of that ring. "I'm so proud of you, honey." He came up to hug me and kissed me on the cheeks. I sighed at his warm embrace. _I'm so glad I have a father like this… a father that supports me._

"So, you've made your decision?" Mama asked as she sat down on the bed next to me, holding my hand. I nodded and smiled as Papa pulled away. She kissed my forehead and rubbed her thumb on my hand. "Elsa, I want you to be happy."

I nodded. "I know. I want you guys to be happy too."

The door to the bathroom finally opened as Anna came out with the dress on. We turned towards her, looking at her in surprise. She was beautiful, gorgeous, everything. I got up from the bed and walked towards her slowly as she lingered right at the doorway of the bathroom. Her hands were folded together as she smiled softly at me. Her hair was loosened on the right side of her shoulder, giving an elegant view of her neck and shoulder.

"What do you think?" Anna asked shyly. My jaw was wide open from her beauty. I stared at my parents for a comment, but it seemed like they wanted me to say something to her first instead. I turned towards her, debating whether or not to touch her in such a perfect form.

"Uh- wow… you're- this is…" I paused as I cleared my throat from stuttering. Anna chuckled at my flushed reaction but remained silent. "You look perfect. No, you're _more_ than perfect, Anna."

She chuckled and grabbed my hand. "I've got the feeling that you don't want to touch me just because I look too beautiful." I coughed and avoided her eye contact as I stared at the toilet behind her.

"You- you look beautiful." I stuttered out. She nodded and dragged me towards the bed. She looked at my parents as she sat down with me. "What do you guys think?" She asked my parents. My eyes were not looking anywhere else, but Anna. She was just too beautiful.

My father and mother had no words. They were just staring at Anna in wonder. Anna smirked and turned to me, who was still staring at her. "You should get started too." She said to me as she kissed my nose. I snapped out of my daydream and frantically looked for the dress on the bed. Anna chuckled at my frantic expression and tried to calm me down.

I grabbed the blue dress and ran to the bathroom, slammed the door and quickly got into the dress. Anna, on the other hand, was talking to my parents happily and laughing in their conversation. As they were still talking, I loosened my braid and brushed my fringes back to the right side.

I opened the door slowly and quietly. I walked up to them, revealing some cleavage and my thighs from the slit on my strapless blue dress. I hid the blue box into a purse that I came along with when I grabbed the dress.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. Anna stopped laughing along with my parents, just staring me in awe. "What do you think?" I asked confidentially. Anna blushed at my confident and fierce appearance as my parents nodded silently at the view of me. I turned to Anna and smirked. "You look beautiful." I repeated to her again. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Says the one that looks like a model even though her bionic arm seems out of place." She blushed and smiled as she kept looking at me. "God, I look like a fool compared to you…" She mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're gonna look like fools compared to you too when we dressed up." Mama countered back to Anna. I laughed more than I expected and told my parents to get out of our room to have a bit of privacy. As my parents got out, Mama stopped and turned around. "Remember, the guests will be coming in an hour. Be ready by then." She closed the door as we stared silently at the door.

"Do you want to curl your hair?" I asked Anna as I intertwine my fingers with hers. She nodded and kissed my knuckles. "I want to look as beautiful as possible for you, Frosty."

"You already look fantastic, babe." I whispered to her as I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled into a deep kiss. She grabbed my arm as I nibbled on her bottom lip. She chuckled under the kiss and then pulled away.

"Let's do this later. We don't want to ruin our dress, right?" she said as she strokes my cheeks.

"Right. You're always right."

After an hour of doing makeup, curling our hair, matching accessories and heels with our dress, guests started pouring in and music was playing all over the house.

"Are you ready?" I asked Anna as we both took a deep breath. She looked at me nervously and kissed my lip. "Now, I'm ready." I nodded and held on to Anna's hand with a purse on my other hand. As we walked out from my bedroom to the main staircase, everyone turned towards us from their conversation, smiling, clapping and raising their drinks to us.

_Wow… people…so much people that I don't even know._

Anna tugged on arm as she waved and smiled at the people below us. "What are we supposed to do?" She whispered. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Just follow my lead."

As I walked down stairs slowly with Anna, we waved at the crowd who was constantly clapping and cheering for us. Some said we were gorgeous and some even kissed the back of my hand, congratulating my release from the hospital.

"So, is this the party you wanted?" My mother said as she came to me. She was wearing a black sleeveless black dress that revealed her bare back. She gave both of us a glass of champagne and we took it as we admired my mother's sense of fashion. _She was beautiful._

"This is the best, Ellen!" Anna shouted excitingly over the loud classic music. My mother chuckled and hugged Anna and me, feeling the warmth of her body. "You guys have fun now. Your father and I have some guests to greet."

I nodded and kissed her cheeks. "Us too." We waved goodbye to her as she disappear in the crowd. I wrapped my arm around Anna's shoulder and kissed her forehead as she leaned against me, watching the crowd chattering loudly.

"Let's find them." I told her. She nodded, but instead of finding them, Kristoff, Meg and Olaf found us.

"Hey, Frosty!" Kristoff yelled cheerfully, with Meg's arm wrapped around his. Olaf followed them behind, waving quietly at us. Their clothes, accessories and hairs were beautiful… exquisite.

Anna came over to all of them and hugged them one at a time as I stood there and watched them happily. "How do you like this party?" Anna asked them. Meg wrapped her arm against Kristoff's again and chuckled. "I love this! God, rich girl is rich, right Elsa?" She turned to me. I chuckled softly and nodded.

"You guys met Olaf already?" I asked them as I walked over to Anna's side. Kristoff turned to Olaf and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yep, I even introduced him to Meg. He's awesome, right Meg?"

She nodded and tried to drag Kristoff from us. "C'mon, I'm sure they probably want some alone time." I looked at them and smiled as I sipped on my champagne. Kristoff nodded and walked away with her. He then, looked at me and softly smiled. "Good luck, Elsa." He walked away with Meg dragging him to the food counter.

Olaf lingered around, looking at them grabbing food and laughing through the crowd. "Elsa, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at him curiously and then let Anna's arm go. "I'll be back, babe. Go have fun with Kristoff." I walked away with Anna staring at me, worriedly.

Olaf and I went to the dance floor and reached a hand for me with her other hand on his back. He bowed to me, leaving black strands of hair to fall down to his forehead. "Would you care for a dance, milady?"

I giggled and slowly took his hand. "Yes sir." He smiled and held on to my waist and another on my hand as we swayed around the dance floor. The music matched Olaf's lead very well. "What is it?" I asked him as he stared at me happily.

"I just want to say that everyone's proud of you, Elsa. Especially me." He said as he twirled me around. I giggled and tilted my head. "What _else_… did you want to say? I'm sure you didn't want to dance with me just to say that, right?"

He shook his head and put his palm on my cheek. "You're right, I didn't come all the way here just to get you to dance. By the way, your dancing skills are amazing."

"Thank you."

We twirled around for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say. Trying to figure out what Olaf had in mind. I was nervous on how serious his expression was. I was confused mostly. He was gripping my waist quite hard.

"You do know that Anna had depression right?" He asked me softly, looking at me with his thick black eyes. I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows. "What's wrong with Anna?"

"I'm not sure if I've told you this before… or if Anna told you this before but she almost died in a suicide at home when you were still coma."

I stopped twirling around with him and unconsciously gripped him hard on the shoulder with my bionic arm. He flinched but said nothing. He just looked at my hurtful, confused expression. I was dramatized.

_Why? Why didn't she tell me? _

"How did you know this?" I asked him as I released his arm. He fixed his suit and stared down on his feet, like he was guilty for not saying anything to me. "She called me before she tried doing it. She told me that she couldn't handle any of this. She told me everything about Meg and you and then she hanged up suddenly. I was worried, so I called Kristoff to check up on her since she was crying in her call. We found her in the bathtub, naked with blood all over her and in the water. She slit her wrist with a pocket knife. We got her to a separate hospital from you and we wrapped her wrist up to prevent any more bleeding. Her wound wasn't fatal, but if we didn't find her sooner, she would probably be dead."

I couldn't hear a thing he said. All I have taken in my ear is the music in the house. My eyes darken in shock. "Why didn't you tell me earlier…?" I mumbled to him. He gripped my arm as I tried to get away. "Elsa, she didn't want you to know. Kristoff and I kept this a secret because she thought that you would worry about her and would blame this to yourself. I don't want you to blame yourself, you know that."

I shook my head as tears were beginning to form. But I stayed strong. I took a deep breath and straightened my back as I frantically look around for Anna. I saw Kristoff and Meg together talking and stuff, but I didn't see Anna with them.

"Sorry, Olaf. I need to look for Anna." I told him as he released me. He smiled gently at me as I grabbed on to my dress and began to run in heels. "Good luck, Elsa!" He shouted to me with his hand cupped around his mouth. I waved at him as I continued run over to Kristoff and Meg as I successfully avoided as many obstacles, and people as I could.

"Where's Anna?" I asked Kristoff as I tried to catch my breath. They both looked at each other then at me. "Hey, you alright?" Meg asked as she tried to get me to stand up straight. I waved her off and looked at Kristoff. "Where's Anna?" I repeated.

He looked at me confusingly and put his drink down on a table. "What are you talking about? I thought she was with you?"

"Wait… what?" I got off from Meg and gripped his arm. "What do you mean she was with me? I told her to hang out with you!" We stood there, looking each other in silent.

"Olaf told me about her suicide thing." I said as I wrapped myself in my arms. Meg looked at me in shock. "What?"

I walked up to Kristoff, ignoring Meg. "I'm sorry, Elsa. But I had to keep it a secret." He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me in hopelessness. I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows. "Whatever. You should tell Meg about what happened." I brushed my hair back and sighed as I stared at them sternly. "I need to find Anna… alone."

Kristoff let go of me and smiled. "Of course, Frosty. Go after her." I hugged him and then took my purse, giving it to him after I took out the blue box. "Can you hold on to this? I have to give Anna something."

He nodded and stroked my hair. "Good luck, Elsa."

Finding Anna wasn't the easiest. I searched everywhere in house from the party through upstairs. I even asked Kai if he had seen her. I even asked my cousin and her boyfriend if they saw her. But no one saw her. It had been about 30 minutes since and I still couldn't find her. But there was one place that I still haven't searched yet.

The garden.

That place where I spent most of my times in during my time, living in the mansion to fill up my loneliness in the house.

I was breathing heavily when I found Anna picking flowers from the ground. I leaned against the doorframe as I gasped for air. "Why are you here?" I asked her as her back was still turned towards me. I walked up to her quietly as she got up with a bouquet of flowers of all kinds. She finally turned towards me and smiled at the beauty and the sense of the flowers.

"Did you grow all this?" She asked, ignoring my question as she turned around to view the wide scenery of flowers. I nodded and pulled her neck towards me suddenly and crashed our lips together. Her eyes widened by the sudden impact, but relaxed as I nibbled on her lip. I, then embraced her to a tight hug, feeling her breast against mine, not caring if the flowers in front of her were crushed or not.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you were gonna..." I paused and looked at her softly… bitterly. She sighed and put her free hand on her right wrist. I looked down on her arm and then to her face.

"So they've told you about it already?"

I nodded. She gripped her wrist tightly as she looked down on her feet. "Show me your wrist." I said as I reached a hand to her. She backed up like a scared puppy."Show me it." I demanded again. She looked up and hesitantly gave me her arm. I gripped it tightly so that she wouldn't get away. There was a huge scar on her wrist, which made my stomach twist. I glared at it and ran my hand through it, feeling soft bumps on it. I didn't even realize tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" I said to her softly. "I'm sorry I made you suffer…" I slowly fell down on the concrete floor as I was still holding on to her wrist and the box.

She got down in front of me and held on to my cheeks. "It's not your fault, Elsa. I did this to myself. I was stupid…" She wrapped me in her arm as I cried in her shoulder. I held on to her wrist tighter and kissed each of her fingers. I hurt her… and yet, she didn't blame me. I repeatedly apologized to her as she repeatedly comforted me with her soft smile and kisses.

We were silent as my crying slowed down as we listened to the beautiful music from the house. I looked up to the dark, silent sky only to see a full moon and glistering stars above me with my head being supported by Anna's shoulder. I leaned my head against Anna's and sighed as I relaxed myself against her. "Tonight's a beautiful night." I said silently. Anna shifted her head towards me and kissed my cheeks as she looked up the beautiful sky as well.

"Yeah, tonight _is_ beautiful. And so are you." She whispered. I chuckled with my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against me. I looked down on my hand with the blue box and quietly opened it. In there, consisted of a shiny ring, glistering off in the stars. I smiled at the beauty of it and then took the ring out of the box, hiding on my palm.

Anna pulled away from our embrace and looked at my smiling expression. With her hand cupping my cheeks, her lips slowly came to mine. I closed my eyes as I grabbed her arm and slowly savor on the softness of her lips. "Let's go back inside." She said as she picked up the flowers as petals fell down to the ground when we stood up.

"Wait!" I demanded as she was about to walk inside. She turned around and tilted her head. "What?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided her eye contact. I flushed. She walked up close to me. _Too close!_

"Elsa?" She tried to get my attention. _Can I do this? Can I not? Should I? God fucking damn it!_

I breathed in and out, trying to get rid of all the nervousness in me. I looked at her sternly and then got down on my knees. She looked at me in confusion with one eyebrow raised.

I opened up my fist, revealing the ring and looked up to see her shocked expression. I smiled and took her hand free hand.

"Anna, we've been through a lot together in the past few months. We've been through ups and downs, but we were always there for each other each time." I chuckled when I felt tears falling on my cheeks as she cried. "We're just this stupid couple. And I love you for being stupid… stupid for me. Tonight is the perfect night to ask you something."

She chuckled in her cries and nodded for me to continue. I got up from my knee and stared at her softly. I pulled her hand towards me and put the ring around her ring finger. I kissed her forehead and lingered there for a few seconds before I pulled away to say four sweet, beautiful words.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her gently. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me suddenly, nuzzling her head against my neck. I felt a few nods from her head. She was smiling happily. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. That night was beautiful. It was my personal, perfect night.

"_Yes… yes I will."_


End file.
